


A Night to Remember

by CoffeeComicsGalore



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrien gives Gabriel an ultimatum, Adrien stands up to his dad, Aged-Up Character(s), Awesome Nino Lahiffe, Badass Alya Césaire, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Designer Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Gabriel Agreste is an Asshole, High School, Identity Reveal, Implied Relationships, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila works with Gabriel, Post-Relationship, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Secret Identity, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 37,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeComicsGalore/pseuds/CoffeeComicsGalore
Summary: In their last year of lycee, Marinette wanted to make it special. She convinced the school board to hold a school dance, giving the graduating class a fun, last hurrah before graduating.Friendships grow stronger, relationships take place, a reveal worth waiting for, and Lila being the conniving brat she is.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Comments: 274
Kudos: 834





	1. Oh, the Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on updating this once to twice a week.

Being student body president has its perks. Besides the hard work that comes along with helping her fellow classmates, there are times where her creativity really comes into play. This year, Marinette was able to be part of the conversation of what functions would happen at lycée. She was able to convince the board to allow the  them to hold a dance, making this the last function that  her graduating class will have before they head off to  university .

Since Marinette had come up with the idea and had it approved, it only made sense that she run the event. As soon as she was given her budget, she went off to planning. So many ideas ran through her mind. Should we do something romantic? Something in the fashion scene? Maybe go old school and bring back the decades? What about a tropical getaway theme?

She jotted down all her ideas and picked her top three. From there, she figured out what decorations would work and if the food should be catered to the theme.

After spending a few hours deep in thought, her focus shifted to the buzzing phone on the table beside her. She squealed when she noticed the picture on the  screen.

“Hey Adrien!” Marinette said excitedly. Over the last few years, Marinette’s crush on Adrien had toned down  quite a bit . Her constant stuttering  h ad stopped shortly after her expulsion and re-admittance from  lycée when she was 14. Adrien had stood up for her and soon thereafter , this sweet, blond-haired ball of sunshine became one of her closest and dearest best friends.

She still loved him. She could never stop loving him. His constant positivity and selfless care made her realize that she never wanted to let go of him or his friendship. So, she stopped pursuing him. It was a hard decision, but she needed to  do it  for her sanity.

“Hi, Marinette!” Adrien replied back. “Alya told me that you got the budget approved for the dance.”

“Yeah, I just got the confirmation today. As soon as they told me, my mind already went through all the possible themes we could use.”

Adrien chuckled, “I thought as much. You always get so focused on the task when you're determined. I’m just calling you to make sure you at least ate something.”

Marinette let out a grumbled humph. “You’re just as bad as my parents! And yes, for your information, I did eat  dinner  _ and _ m y  maman brought me up some pastries to hold me over.”

“Good then.  So, have  you decided what theme you wanted to go with?” 

“Not yet, but I am down to three main themes. I’ve separated them and  am  listing out all possible decorations, food choices, and music selections for each. I’m still hashing out some of the details, but I can nail th ose down more once I finalize the theme.” She stood up to head to her balcony. “I was just about to take a break when you called.”

“Well, I’m glad I called then. Do you need some help figuring  things  out ? ” He asked with  sincerity in his voice .

Marinette  let out  a sigh as she sat in the lawn chair. The sun was low in the sky, starting to give off the red and orange hues in the horizon. “Sure. I could use some help.”

“Awesome, what is your first  theme ?”

“Well,  it’s not my favorite, but it was better than most of my other ideas.” She paused at the thought. “It’s called  _ Paris in Paradise _ . Pretty much a tropical beach theme. Oranges, reds, and whites everywhere with palm trees adorning the entrances. Maybe include sand and seashells? Colorful tropical flowers everywhere? Maybe keep the dress code beach party casual with sundresses for the ladies and khaki shorts and Hawaiian shirts for the guys?” 

Adrien scowled a bit. “ Mmm ... I don’t know Mari. I can see the idea, but I don’t know if it will work in the way you envision it.” He backtracked a bit. “I mean, everything you do is pretty awesome, but I don’t think it would work.”

“Yeah, like I said,  it’s  not my favorite and I’m having a hard time coming up with food choices.”

“Then maybe we should just take it off the list? If you’re not passionate about it, why keep it?

“You’re right. Okay. One off the list.”

“What’s the second theme?”

“ _ The _ _ Grand Venice Jubilee. _ ” She said with a little more enthusiasm. “The colors would be jeweled tones, blacks, and golds. The tablecloths would have those colors, with candelabras as the centerpieces. We could have some shimmery, tasseled decorations all around. Maybe we could even bring some small water fountains to give the illusion of the Venetian water channels. I’m even thinking of  adding in some blue up-lights to help with the water theme.”

“Hmm, I do like that idea. Bringing in the water fountains may be a little costly. Are you sure the budget works with all those extra decorations?” Adrien asked  quizzically . 

“Yeah , t hat might get a little costly. Like I said, these are just ideas that still need hashing out before going to the school board. I’m just trying to get the theme and ideas in place before I figure out what will and will not work within the budget.”

“Well, that’s why I’m your sounding board! To help you hash out those ideas.”

Marinette worried her lip a little before getting up and walking towards the  railing . “And I appreciate all this help, Adrien. I really do.” 

There was a full moon tonight. The large moon gave off a serene, blue glow into the clear night sky. The Eiffel Tower was all lit up,  the  shimmery lights overtaking the city. She became quiet; her eyes widened when the thought of the perfect theme hit her like a sack of flour.

“Oh my goodness Adrien! I figured it out! The picture perfect, romantic Parisian night!  _ A Night to Remember! _ ” She went off. “A dimly lit gymnasium with lanterns and shimmery lights everywhere. We could stick with pale pinks and yellows for the table cloths with a lantern and a vase of roses or peonies for the centerpieces. A large mural in the background with the moon and stars... Hold on, hold on. I need to take a photo!”

She removes the phone from her ear and opens up the camera to take the picture of  the view. This was the perfect inspiration. She had to capture it right then and there.

Marinette could hear Adrien cackling in the background. She rolled her eyes and put the phone back to her ear. 

“Shush you!” 

“What?” He said as he wiped a stray tear from his eye . H is belly hurt from all the laughter. “You are so adorable when you go off on your tangents.”

Marinette blushed. She did not expect him to say that. Sure, they have said things like that to each other before, but again, her feelings for him were still there. The blush always made a return whenever the sweetness flowed from his mouth. She was glad they weren’t video chatting.

“Well, did you want to hear the rest of my idea, or are you going to laugh at me the rest of the night?" She said while trying to hide her flustered tone.

Adrien calmed down enough to answer . “ O kay, okay . G o ahead.”

Marinette pursed her lips before continuing. “Okay, so a large mural with the moon and stars in the background. Maybe I could ask Alix to paint he Parisian skyline with buildings and the windows lit up?”

“Hmm, what do you think having  her paint the Eiffel Tower in the background of the mural ...”

Their conversations continued well into the night. Marinette filled up her notebook with all their ideas and thanked him with promises of delicious pastries tomorrow. She could feel his bright smile through the phone. A quick laughter ensued and they ended their call with goodnights and sweet dreams. She can feel it. Tomorrow will be a good day.


	2. Secrets Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excitement over food. Alya still ships Adrienette. A disobedient Adrien. A secret exposed. Lila shows up.

Nope. Not a good day, or at least not a good start to the morning. Of course she would sleep through her alarm and forget the promised pastries for Adrien. She hoped he had eaten breakfast or else she would feel so much worse. 

She ran into her classroom just as the late bell rang and let out an exasperated sigh once she arrived to her seat. Alya laughed as she turned to Marinette. “Geez, Marinette. Way to keep your record of being _ almost late _ going strong!” 

Marinette made a face and stuck her tongue out at the sarcastic comment. Adrien and Nino turned around and said their good mornings. 

“Yeah dudette. I almost lost a bet right there.” Nino said with a smile. 

“Oh seriously!” Marinette brought her hands up to her face, hiding the blush that appeared. 

Adrien laughed at her reaction. “It could be worse?” 

“Too late. I also forgot your pastries this morning!” She banged her head against the table. 

Adrien mocked a fake _ how could you _ as he placed his hand over his heart. 

Alya and Nino chuckled at their friendly banter. 

“Please tell me you ate breakfast?” 

“Yes I did. I was only hoping for a second helping. No one can deny Dupain-Cheng treats when they come around.” 

Marinette was about to reply when Mlle. Bustier walked in and started with their studies. 

* * *

Thankfully for Marinette, the morning class moved rather quickly. The quad of friends gathered their things and started making their way to their next class. 

“Adrien, I’m really sorry about the pastries.” Marinette said. 

He giggled. “Mari, seriously. It’s ok” 

“No, it’s really not. You helped me out for hours last night. How about coming to my house for lunch?” She turned to Nino and Alya. “How about you guys?” 

Adrien grinned a little mischievously, wiggling his eyebrows in the process. “How could I ever say no to a request like that?” 

She froze for a moment. That look reminded her of her leather-clad partner. She shoved the thought out of her mind before smiling back. “So, I take it I’m forgiven?” 

“Mari, you know I could never be mad at you.” 

They both scrunched up their faces to mock each other. 

Alya and Nino looked at each other before glancing back at their friends; a silent agreement between the two over the lunch invitation. 

“Sorry, no can do. Nino and I are having a lunch date at the café down the street. You guys go ahead and have some fun.” Alya said in one of her plot-filled tones. 

“Suit yourself,” Adrien said with a smirk. “More pastries for me.” 

Marinette could only shake her head and laugh in reply. 

Alya looked over at Nino and nodded her head in the direction of their two dorky friends. Nino only shrugged his shoulders in return. 

* * *

As soon as the lunch bell rang, Adrien grabbed Marinette’s hand and high tailed it out of the classroom. He could not wait to head over to the bakery to get some delicious food. Marinette let out a large yelp and waved back to her friends before disappearing out the door. 

“Adrien has been hanging out more and more with Marinette lately, hasn’t he?” Alya turned to Nino hoping to get any secret information out of him. 

Nino only shrugged, “Yeah, I noticed that too. I haven’t had a chance to ask him about it, but it seems like he has been enjoying his freedom since becoming an adult.” 

As soon as Adrien turned 18, he was able to talk his father into giving him more freedom. Well, he talked to Natalie, who then talked to Gabriel about giving him more freedom. Adrian more or less gave his father an ultimatum – either allow Adrien to approve of his own activities giving him the opportunity to hang out with his friends and leave the mansion more, or he would quit modeling and move out. 

Gabriel was not happy over Adrien’s sudden disobedience, but he also didn’t want to lose the face of the _ Gabriel _ brand. He opted to allow Adrien more freedom, as long as he continued his studies, fencing, piano, and Chinese lessons. Adrien was able to cut modeling down to a minimum a week, and this allowed him to pick up a shift at the bakery. 

It wasn’t a surprise that Adrien started working at the bakery. When Marinette and Adrien became closer friends, he started spending more time with the Dupain-Chengs. Tom and Sabine opened up their home to him with so much warmth that he wanted to be there almost every waking moment. He never had the same reactions or feelings in his own home. 

Soon, Tom was teaching him how to bake cookies and frost cakes, while Sabine taught him how to man a cash register. The moment he was able to, he asked Tom and Sabine if they were looking to hire anyone. They both smiled and hired him on the spot. Really, Adrien has never looked happier. 

Nino grabbed Alya’s hand and headed out the classroom towards the cafeteria. 

“I’m glad his dad finally loosened up his hold over him. Poor sunshine was hidden in that mansion for so long I thought we was going to lose his golden hue at some point.” 

Nino laughed, “Yeah, dude. And, like, I’m so glad Marinette has been able to hang around with him when I got busy with gigs. I felt bad when I couldn’t hang out with him more.” 

“Maybe he is finally seeing her in the way she had always seen him? One could only hope, right? The girl has been pining over him for so long. She only really held back when he got with Kagami.” Alya thought of all those nights Marinette cried over him. 

Nino picked up a sandwich before tossing it on his tray. “Yeah, but that was so short lived. And you know, he’s been single for over a year now. But, no one really knows that. Kagami and him only get together now for appearances.” 

“I thought that when Adrien got his chance at freedom that he would end whatever ‘relationship’ he had with Kagami. I’m kind of surprised he didn’t officially end it yet.” Alya grabbed her own sandwich and an apple before walking towards the empty table. 

“I guess they decided to keep it a secret to keep their parents off their backs?” Nino shrugged. “They barely see each other now anyways since she’s been gone. I’m just wondering what the press will say once they hear about this.” 

Alya and Nino continued their conversation while eating their lunch, not noticing a certain someone listening close by. 

“My, my, my Adrien. Single _ and _ lying.” Lila said with such malice. A devilish grin spread upon her lips. “I thought you were a goody-two-shoes. I guess I thought wrong.”


	3. Clumsy Interactions

Tom and Sabine could see the two teenagers running towards the bakery. They looked at each other and half-smiled, half-laughed over the sight of Adrien dragging Marinette by her hand.

“How much longer do you think until they figure it out?” Sabine questioned Tom while cleaning up a tray.

“I don’t know, but hopefully not too long.” Tom said with a huff.

Adrien threw open the door with a huge grin over his face. Marinette looked quite disheveled from the run over.

“Well look at what the cat dragged in.” Tom said with a laugh.

Adrien stopped in his tracks. The comment caught him off guard.

“Yeah, well someone couldn’t wait for some of your treats, papa.” Marinette poked Adrien in a tease. “I forgot to bring him pastries this morning so I invited him over for lunch. I hope that’s alright.”

“Of course! Adrien is always welcomed here.” Tom wrapped Adrien in a bear hug.

“Go on upstairs. I have dumpling soup on the stove. Bring some fresh bread with you, and here - some treats for dessert.” Sabine handed Adrien a small bag of pastries before guiding them upstairs. “Go on, enjoy your lunch!”

They both smiled before turning and heading upstairs.

* * *

While they ate their lunch, the pair talked about the future. Marinette was accepted into one of the elite design schools in Paris. She decided to stay home while attending the university, saving money for an apartment after college. Adrien was still unsure of what he wanted to go into, but that didn’t stop him from applying; he would simply focus on his general education credits while deciding a career choice. He will most likely move out after he graduates to an apartment close to the bakery and to the university. He knew staying with his father would be a poor choice.

When they finished their lunch, they headed to Marinette’s room to play a quick game of Ultimate Mega Strike III to pass the time. While in the middle of a match, Adrien noticed his phone ringing. Marinette paused the game and looked over to Adrien as he fished the phone out of his pocket.

“Nathalie” Adrien said with an eye roll. “Hey Nathalie.”

A few nods, confirmations, and cancelled plans later, Adrien ended the call.

“Hey, I have the afternoon free now. Do you have any plans? Maybe see if Alya and Nino are free for a game night?” Adrien asked with some serious kitty eyes.

Marinette tossed a pillow to his face. “Are you only inviting yourself over to my house for more food?”

Adrien scoffed sarcastically, “I only value our friendship for the food. I’m surprised it took you this long to figure it out.”

She grabbed another pillow and smacked his head. Adrien grabbed the pillow that landed near his feet and smacked her back. A pillow fight broke out, bringing them both up to their feet.

Adrien slowly walked backwards towards the chaise while Marinette set out a combination of smacks. He was blocking some of the blows, laughing as he concocted his own combos back at her.

Marinette was about to throw a final blow to his head when she tripped over her own foot. In what felt like slow motion, she fell into Adrien, knocking them both onto the floor.

They burst into laughter over the mishap of the situation. Their eyes were closed from laughing so hard.

When Adrien finally opened his eyes, he could see a pink blush overcoming the cheeks of this adorable, blue-eyed girl. She was still giggling and he couldn’t help but watch her with adoration. The sweet scent of vanilla on her skin was intoxicating.

He could feel the butterflies forming in his belly. He prayed to the kwamis that she couldn’t feel his rapid heartbeat.

Once Marinette realized she was the only one laughing, she stopped to look up at him. His emerald green eyes were breathtakingly clear. A soft glow emanating from his face. She realized how close her face was to his and she held her breath as her own heartbeat increased. The flood of emotions that she had buried deep down inside came back stronger than ever before.

They stared into each other’s eyes for a while before Marinette turned her head to the side. The break in trance made them realize the intimacy of the moment. Adrien had caught her before they hit the floor and was still holding on to her. He swallowed hard before asking in a low whisper, “Are you okay?”

She cleared her throat to get rid of the embarrassment, and nervously nodded to his question. Her mouth felt dry and her body felt weak. Slowly, she removed herself from his grasp, her pink blush now red. She hadn’t felt like this towards him in a long time. The last thing she needed was to start stuttering again.

Adrien slowly made his way to a standing position, grabbing her hands and bringing her up with him in the process. He continued to look at her with a look of desire burning a hole in his chest. Slowly, but in a low tone, he said “I think we should head back to class.”

While looking back into his eyes, and in a tone that matched his, Marinette quietly said “Okay.” She broke the contact between them, a spark of energy coursed through her body.

_Oh boy, was she in trouble._

* * *

After they said their goodbyes to the Dupain-Chengs, Marinette and Adrien made their way towards the school, the blush still prevalent on their faces.

Alya greeted them in the courtyard, noticing the awkward tension between the two. She tilted her head in confusion, wondering what happened to them in the two hours they were gone. Nino walked up behind her, only to notice the same tension. He placed his elbow on Alya’s shoulders before asking, “Dudes, like, what’s with all the weirdness?”

Alya elbowed him in the stomach before sighing. “You know what? Yeah, I’m not even going to brush this off.” She waved her hand towards them, “What happened?”

Marinette and Adrien quickly looked at each other before exclaiming Nothing and returning their faces to the ground. They were both red, the heat rising in their necks as they thought of the mishap.

Alya and Nino continued to stare at them with questionable looks.

“Fine, don’t tell us. It only makes us think you guys did something dirty.” Alya winked at them.

“Yeah, bro. Didn’t think you had it in you.” Nino said pointing a finger gun at Adrien.

“No- No! It was nothing like that.” Adrien nervously sputtered the words.

Marinette was now the color of a tomato and tried to cover her face with her hands.

Alya and Nino only laughed before Alya said, “Man you guys are so easy to embarrass.”

Marinette recovered enough to stick her tongue out at them. “We were going to invite you to game night tonight at my place, but I don’t think I want to anymore.” She crossed her arms in a huff.

The school bell rang saving the flustered pair from further embarrassment.

Alya pulled Marinette towards her and looped their arms together. “Yeah, we can come. Doesn’t mean that you guys are off the hook. I want the deets.”

Marinette only sighed in defeat as they walked to class.

* * *

The remainder of the day went unscathed. Marinette was able to speak to the school board of her plans and had them approved. She knew this event needed to be perfect and she knew of the right people to be part of her team.

When classes ended, she met with the art department to recruit Alix, Nathaniel, and Marc to her design team. She requested Alix to create the mural of the nighttime Parisian skyline with the inclusion of the Eiffel Tower per Adrien’s insight. Nathaniel was in charge of creating the designs of the posters that would be spread around the school along with the concept art for the invitations. Marinette had a last-minute idea change and requested to add a masquerade mask to the invitations. Marc would work with Nathaniel to get the wording just right.

When everyone was in agreement over their roles, Marinette went straight to _Le Grande Paris_ for a meeting with Madam Césaire to go over food and drinks for the event. She wanted to keep everything Parisian-like with a romantic flair.

On her way to the next appointment, Marinette quickly called Alya to give her the important details of the event and have her place it on the school blog. A more formal announcement would go up once Nathaniel and Marc finished the invitations and posters. She could hear Nino in the background and asked if he would like to DJ for a small portion of the event, to which he happily agreed.

Marinette called Penny to ask her if Jagged Stone could help out with the music for the event. When Jagged overheard the conversation, he butted in on the phone call and agreed to do it for his favorite designer. Marinette smirked when she could hear Penny sigh in the background, most likely needing to change the impulsive musician’s entire schedule around for the event.

Before heading home, she stopped by Couffaine’s house boat to recruit Kitty Section to play a few sets in between Jagged’s live set and Nino DJing. The band loved the idea and couldn’t wait to help out their friend.

_This is going to be a crazy few weeks,_ Marinette thought, _but I couldn’t ask for better people to be part of the team._


	4. Untold Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kwami's talk to their chosens about the chaos that happened earlier that day.

“Tikki! What the heck happened today?” Marinette said to her kwami as she prepared for her friends to arrive. She looked over to the pillows that were still on the floor from the earlier incident.

“It looks like you and Adrien were having a little fun!”

“Come on Tikki. I’m talking about that little-” she gestured her hand in the air, “little, I don’t know, moment?”

Tikki could only giggle. “It seems like he was a little awestruck at you, Marinette.”

“But what happened to make him act like that? Of all the years I’ve known him, he’s never acted that way towards me before. He was... he was acting like me!”

She brought her hands up over her head before spinning around and falling on her chaise. Her hands fell over her eyes to hide from the confusion of the day.

Tikki hovered over her chosen and patted Marinette’s hands, hoping that she would remove them from her face.

“Don’t think too much into it, Marinette! You don’t want to be too flustered when Adrien comes over.”

“Ugh, Tikki! I haven't stopped thinking about it. You know how much I loved him when we were younger.” She sat up and hung her head low. “Now here I am falling deeper in love with him all over again! What is wrong with me?”

“Marinette, you know you never stopped loving him. Maybe he is finally liking you back?” the Kwami said in a hopeful tone.

“I don’t know Tikki. I never thought he could like me back in that way. I mean I was always hopeful...”

“And since he’s been spending so much time with you, maybe he is finally seeing you in the same way you have always seen him.”

“Maybe. I don’t know. Ugh. Why is this so confusing? Forget it. I need to finish getting everything ready. They should be here soon.”

* * *

Adrien was making his way to Marinette’s house when he could hear Plagg sniggering in his jacket. “Oh, come on, Plagg.” Adrien said scornfully.

“What? The baker girl fell on you and you couldn’t keep your eyes off of her. You guys would have made out if she didn’t look away.”

“Marinette is just a friend, Plagg.” He said in a huff.

“Yeah, sure kid. And I’m the kwami of creation.”

“Ugh. Who am I kidding?” Adrien stopped in his tracks. He ducked into a dark alleyway and sat on the ground, leaning his head against the brick façade. He looked up as he pondered over the earlier incident. “Is it that blatantly obvious?”

Plagg hovered in front of his chosen’s face. “Kid, you got it bad for pigtails. You guys are always together.”

“That’s because we’re best friends!”

“You spend hours on the phone with each other.”

“Again, best friends!”

“You started learning how to make cakes with her dad.”

“I wanted to learn how to make some of the best treats in town.” he shot back.

“You took a shift at the bakery.” he deadpanned.

“... okay, I didn’t need to start working at the bakery, but I just don’t want to focus on modeling all the time. I wanted to get some real-life work experience.” Adrien crossed his arms.

“You would have kissed Marinette if she didn’t turn her face.” Plagg spit out.

Adrien didn’t respond. It was obvious, wasn’t it. Adrien shut his eyes a moment, basking in the warmth of the sun that was setting. “I think I’m falling in love with her, Plagg.”

“Finally, kid. It’s about time you figured it out.”

“But it’s not like I can do anything about it. I’m ‘technically’ still with Kagami just to kind of keep our parents off our backs. Plus, I don’t even know if she likes me like that.”

“Well, maybe you need to think about finally breaking whatever it is you have with Kagami and talk to Marinette.”

“It’s complicated, Plagg.”

“Well whatever you do, figure it out later. I’m hungry. Let’s get to her place. Hopefully she has some of that yummy cheese bread I could snack on.”

“Plagg!”

* * *

Adrien turned the corner to see Alya and Nino approaching the bakery. He smiled and waved. “Ready to get your butt kicked tonight?”

“And are you ready to tell us what happened earlier?” Alya’s reporter skills kicked in.

“Geez. You couldn’t even wait until after we ate pizza to bring that up, huh?” Adrien huffed.

“Dude, you know how Alya gets when she wants the scoop.”

Adrien rolled his eyes as he knocked on the door. The door swung open, revealing a very happy Marinette. _Dear kwamis_, he thought, not realizing he was staring at her. She wasn’t wearing anything special; just her pink, cuffed capris with a black sweatshirt. _Wait, a black sweatshirt with a green paw print – a Chat Noir-inspired sweatshirt to be exact. She liked his superhero persona?_ Her hair was in a messy bun instead of her signature pigtails. Her eyes shined like sapphires. _Has she always been this gorgeous? Yes. Always. Why am I only noticing this now?_

Nino slapped his back, “Dude.”

Adrien cleared his throat. “Ye- yeah, I’m fine!”

Alya laughed.

_Yeah, I’m definitely in trouble._

Marinette’s happy smile slightly dropped to a confused, unsure smile. She let them in and watched her friends head up the staircase while talking about what games they should play tonight. As she closed the door, she slowly side-eyed towards the golden-haired boy that captured her heart. A small pink blush still lingered on his cheeks. _I wonder what flustered him this time?_ she thought.

“Hey girl, are you just going to stand there? Come on!” Alya beamed at the raven-haired girl.

“Coming!” Marinette exclaimed while quickly walking towards her the staircase. She missed the first step but caught herself before falling up the stairs.

“I caught myself this time,” she said looking over to Adrien.

Adrien let out a half laugh, rubbing his neck at the awkwardness. “Yeah. Heh. Good catch.”

“Alright, will someone just tell us what happened?” Alya looked frustrated. “I’ll hide the video games until someone spills.”

Adrien and Marinette looked over to each other before Marinette finally spoke. “We had a pillow fight and I tripped over my own foot and fell on top of Adrien.” She started blushing.

“That’s it?” Alya said with a huff. Her hands were acting out most of the frustration. “The way you guys were acting, it looked like you confessed to each other and made out or something.”

“No, nothing like that!” Adrien said quickly. They both laughed nervously.

Alya looked over at them and dropped the topic. She knew nothing was going to come from it. Marinette and Adrien were relieved when the conversation steered to the food and games. They quickly dove into the pizza and drinks laid out on the table and got into teams to play Ultimate Mega Strike III. It was girls versus guys, with the girls slaughtering the boys ten-to-three.

“I’m grabbing a drink downstairs. Anyone want a refill?” Marinette looked over to the group and waited for a reply.

Adrien was about to speak when he heard his phone ring. A quick glance saw it was Kagami calling via video chat. Marinette smiled and walked over to Adrien as he accepted the call.

“Hey Kagami” Adrien beamed.

Back when they were 16, Kagami and Adrien dated. It was hard for Marinette to see them together, but she knew for sure that Adrien loved her. It made sense, at least to Marinette, and in her heart, she let him go so he could be happy. That’s all she ever wanted for him.

No one was more surprised than Marinette when their relationship ended after a short time. Kagami and Adrien mutually decided that they were better off as friends. The pedestal Kagami had put him on was knocked over when she realized how dorky this cute boy was. While she enjoyed his company, her love for him fizzled. It was simply an infatuation over their mutual life issues and the idea that he was perfect. And Adrien still loved the other girl - the girl not even Nino really knew about - and was just not ready to move on from it.

Since then, the two remained close friends. Marinette became closer to the two and spent many nights hanging out, watching movies, and walking around Paris. A few months ago, Kagami had moved back to Japan temporarily while her family sorted out some family matters. It was hard for the three friends, but they made it work with facetime and group chats.

Marinette waved, “Hey Kagami! Long time no see!”

“Hey guys. I miss you all terribly.” She said with a smile.

But Marinette could see she was hiding something behind that smile. “Uh, Kagami. Are you sure you’re okay?”

Adrien looked from the phone to Marinette then back to the phone. He started to worry his lip a bit.

Kagami huffed out a frustrated sigh. “No. I’m not. Turn on the news. There’s a huge problem.”


	5. The Interview from Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila interview, exposed lies, planning ensues

_ “Don’t be amused, it’s just the news. I’m  _ _ Nadja _ _ _ _ Chamack _ _ and this just in – Is there trouble in paradise for these two love birds?” A picture of  _ _ Kagami _ _ and Adrien from a red-carpet appearance pops on the screen.  _

_ “Sources say Mademoiselle  _ _ Kagami _ _ _ _ Tsurugi _ _ and Monsieur Adrien  _ _ Agreste _ _ have parted ways. I have gathered that these two so-called ‘love birds’ have actually been separated for quite some time. How long you may ask? We have been led to believe that they have been separated for well over a year! Has this entire relationship been a sham?” _

_ “We have reached out to one of Gabriel’s top models and close, personal friend of Adrien  _ _ Agreste’s _ _ to confirm the news.” _

_ The camera pans over to an interview with the brown-haired girl. “Mademoiselle Lila Rossi, can you confirm what you know of this breaking news?” _

_ “Oh my. I cannot believe their secret is out.” Lila placed a hand over her heart, her face faked of worry. “Poor Adrien was so heart-broken over the entire thing, he swore me to secrecy. I have been by his side the entire time while consoling him.” _

_ “How long have they been apart, Mlle. Rossi? They seemed to continue making appearances and even appeared ‘in love’ until Mlle.  _ _ Tsurugi _ _ had to handle matters in Japan.” _

_ “I know I really shouldn’t say anything, but they have been apart for well over a year.” The words spewed from her mouth. “Since then, Adrien and I became even closer. He needed someone who would be there for him at a moment’s notice.” _

_ “It seems that his heartbreak was short-lived then if you both became closer. Is there something forming between you two?” _

_ Lila smiled and faked up the puppy dog, love-struck look in her eyes. “I don’t want to confirm or deny anything without him here, but I cannot keep the secret any longer. I love that boy. And I know he feels the same for me.” _

_ “Well there you have it ladies and gentleman. One power couple no longer together while another is forming. Stay tuned for more information-” _

The four friends stared at Marinette’s computer screen; jaws dropped over the leaked news. Adrien had his phone leaned against Marinette’s computer while they watched the footage.  Kagami looked defeated. Adrien was downright angry.

“Lila!” Adrien was seething. He was shaking from the anger. “How did she find out about this?”

“I’m not sure. Besides the five of us, does anyone else know?”  Kagami questioned.

“No. We kept it between us and we don’t talk about it outside of closed walls.”

Alya and Nino looked over to each other nervously. Adrien was too focused on the screen to notice the interaction.

“Does your Father know? My mother has already spoken her mind on the matter. She said this was a disgrace to the family and is disappointed over the lies.”

“I’m surprised I haven’t received a call from Nathalie over the matter. I can already see the scolding from Father happening the moment I walk into the mansion tonight.” 

Marinette was shocked. She knew Lila was terrible, but this took the cake. She placed her hand in Adrien’s and looked into his eyes. The comfort over the unspoken interaction calmed him down enough to stop shaking.

“What are we going to do? I don’t think I can make a public statement from here. I mean I could, but it would be easier if we could handle the influx of interviews together and in person. All my interviews will have to be done over video chat.”

Kagami scoured the room to look at the four friends. She noticed  Alya and Nino shifting nervously in their seats. “ Alya , Nino. Is something the matter?”

Marinette and Adrien turned to look at the couple. 

“I think someone overheard our conversation during lunch today.”  Alya said sheepishly.

“You- You’re conversation! What conversation?” Adrien’s anger returned. Marinette squeezed his hand to get him to relax again.

“We were talking about how you and Marinette were getting closer and hanging out so much more than ever before. I may have mentioned that I was surprised you and  Kagami haven’t ended the fake relationship spiel since you got out from under your dad’s iron fist.”

“And I pretty much confirmed it was because you dudes wanted to keep your parents off your backs.” Nino rubbed the back of his neck. “Dudes, we are so sorry. We never meant for anyone to overhear us.”

“We understand if you won’t forgive us. We really are sorry.”  Alya added.

Adrien let out a painful sigh. He hunched over with his head low and ran his free hand through his hair. “What the hell are we going to do. The media is going to go crazy over this.”

Marinette stayed quiet, trying to formulate a plan to help out her dearest friends. She looked over to  Alya and Nino, who both looked defeated beyond repair.  Kagami and Adrien were continuing their conversation, but Marinette wasn’t listening. She had to think of something. She was Ladybug after all! Lila was a conniving animal, eavesdropping over the unbeknownst couple. She surely had to pay. But how?

_ “-not sure if we could just say-”  _

_ “-but whatever we need to do-” _

_ “-focus off of Lila-” _

Marinette continued to think in between their conversations. Adrien was a mix of emotions. He went from angry, to defeated, then frustrated, and finally ended at annoyed.  Kagami kept a neutral look.

“I can’t remember. Did you guys ever publicly announce you were in love?” Marinette thought out loud while staring at the floor. The questions were formulating in her head, careful to weed out anything that wouldn’t make sense to fixing this mess.

“Actually, we never publicly announced we were together.” Adrien started thinking back. “I want to say they assumed we were together.  Kagami , did we ever confirm the rumors?”

Alya spoke up before  Kagami could answer. She wanted to help as much as she could for getting her friends into this mess. “No, Gabriel wanted you guys to confirm it, but you both said no because your relationship was still so new. You guys chose to keep it low until it developed into something more seriously.”

Kagami stared at the aspiring journalist with a glaring stare. “She is right. We never confirmed or denied our relationship. We just continuously showed up to appearances with smiles and hand holding.”

Marinette’s wheels turned. “If that is the case, couldn’t you say that it was never confirmed that you were in a relationship? Could you blow it off as you both are best friends and making the appearances together just made the events less lonely?”

“We could, but they will speculate that there was a budding romance and that we are just playing it off now. But I mean, that is just better than downright ignoring the whole situation.”

Marinette continued. “Well that’s not a complete lie. You were in a relationship in the beginning. Just say, ‘hey we were in a relationship in the beginning. We both decided to call it quits after a few months, but never confirmed or denied the questions. We’ve remained best friends and enjoy each other’s company’.” 

Now it was Adrien’s turn to continue the thought. “If they ask us about the lovey-dovey and hand-holding parts of our relationship, I’ll tell them the truth – I'm a touchy person and a gentleman. I love to give sincerity to my dates while also making sure they are comfortable in my care.”

Kagami agreed. “Yes. Adrien, you are definitely a touchy-feely type of person.” A giggle escaped her lips.

“Hey what can I say? My family is broken and my dad’s a jackass. Touching is my love language. I crave it.” He unconsciously squeezed Marinette’s hand. She was so focused on her friends that she forgot they were still holding hands. The intimate gesture startled her, but felt warm to her soul. “Now what about Lila?” 

Alya chimed in. “I think I have a plan for that conniving bitch.”


	6. Adrien's Final Blow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila speaks to Gabriel.  
Adrien blows a gasket. AKA He quits.

_ “Thank you for meeting me, _ _ Monsieur _ _ Agreste _ _ .” Lila was sitting on the bench with her back towards him. _

_ Gabriel stayed firm in his car; the window partially opened, ready to hear what this girl needed to say. _

_ “Mlle. Rossi.” he said flatly. “You stated that you have some information on my son?” His tone was as cold as ice. _

_ “Yes, sir. I was told that Adrien and _ _ Kagami _ _ have not been together for some time. It seems like your son has been lying to you for a better part of a year." _

_ “Is that true?” He was intrigued, but kept his composure. “And where did you hear of this information Mlle. Rossi?” _

_ “I overheard that Nino-friend-of-his talking to his girlfriend about it.” Her voice was filled with venom. “It seems like it was only kept between a few close friends. Those friends are a terrible influence on him, _ _ M _ _ . _ _ Agreste _ _ .” _

_ “And how do you expect me to change that? I am sure you have heard that he has threatened to quit the brand if something were to happen between him and his so-called friends.” _

_ “Then maybe his ‘friends’ will need to turn their backs on him.” _

_ “See to it that it works. And do not disappoint me, mademoiselle.” _

* * *

Adrien returned home with anxiety over the unpleasant news. He was hoping that word did not spread as quickly as he thought and he could head off to his room without a scolding from his father. He walked into the atrium and made his way up the steps before seeing a figure waiting for him at the top. 

“Adrien.” his father said coldly. 

“Father.” Adrien returned the cold gesture. 

“What is the meaning of your so-called ‘relationship’ with Mlle. Tsurugi? Have you been lying to me all this time?” 

“No, Father, I have not been lying to you.” 

“But you have not been telling me the truth, have you?” The anger could be heard in his voice. 

Adrien did not want to have this conversation today. He was exhausted from the roller coaster of emotions he was feeling since Kagami called him with the news. “Kagami and I _ were _ in a relationship. We both chose to end our dating relationship. We still have a friendship-relationship. Friends can hold hands especially during special events like the ones we attended. And yes, I do love her, but I love her as a friend.” he said in a way to make his voice bold, strong, and heard. “We never confirmed our relationship with the press. And we never told them we were in love. They assumed all of that themselves. So, as I have said, I was not deceiving you in any way, Father.” 

“Your disobedience perturbs me, Adrien. First, the wanted freedom. Then reducing your activities and modeling. Getting a job - at a bakery no less - when you could continue to model. Wanting to attend a university with your own elected degree instead of the business degree I suggested you attain. Now a ‘fake’ relationship instead of an actual relationship with Mlle. Tsurugi? What’s next, you are going to tell me that you are dating that bakery girl - Mlle. Dupain-Cheng is it? Well, I forbid whatever it is you choose to do next. You will stop your disobedience this instance, and you _ will _ go back to your schedule as previously done. Nathalie will take care of everything for you from now one and you will do as you’re told. Now, go to your room.” 

Adrien was seething. He was an adult. He finally had his taste of freedom. Finally was able to make decisions for himself. And that man that he calls Father was taking it all away. For what? Over the misconstrued deceitfulness of a ‘fake relationship’ that his father assumed continued? And the implied controversy of wanting to date sweet Marinette? No. It was all because it was never part of his plan. He didn’t care about Adrien and his happiness. All he cared about was his brand. 

Adrien was done. “No.” He said sternly. 

“You will not disobey me again, Adrien. Go to your room.” Gorilla walked up behind Adrien while Nathalie walked alongside Gabriel. 

“I. Said. No.” Adrien said through gritted teeth. He walked up to his father and stood in front of him. His hand was clenched tight into a fist, ready to punch him square in the face. But he wouldn’t lay a hand to him. He had more dignity than that. 

“I quit! I quit modeling. I quit the photo shoots. I quit the Chinese, fencing, and piano lessons. I quit all the appearances that I am forced to attend.” The words spilling out his mouth with such force, he was shaking. He took a step forward until his face was so close to his father’s face, they could feel the puffs of breaths coming from their mouths. “And I quit being your son.” 

Adrien looked at his father before taking one step to the side and set off to his room. Gabriel stood there in shock over the brash words. His mouth was slightly agape. Nathalie walked forward, unsure of what to say or do. Gorilla had a slight smirk to his face as he turned and walked away. 

As soon as Adrien marched into his room and slammed the door shut, Plagg zoomed out of his chosen’s shirt and stared in shock. “Wow kid. I never thought you had it in you to talk back to him like that.” 

“Honestly, neither did I.” Adrien was still shaking; his body was full of adrenaline over the encounter. No amount of scary akumas could ever match the fear that overtook his body. The moment Marinette’s name left his father’s mouth, he knew he couldn’t hold back. No one talks about his princess that way. 

Adrien didn’t say much as he gathered a few sets of clothes, toiletries, and other important documents. Plagg took the opportunity to gather all his cheese from the vault and set it in the almost full bag. 

When he was finished, he picked up his bag and head out his bedroom door. In the atrium, his father stood with his arms crossed behind his back. Nathalie stood near the door with Gorilla standing in front of the exit. 

Adrien made up his mind. No one will stand in the way of it. He looked straight into his father’s cold eyes. “Father.” Gabriel chose not to acknowledge him. “Nathalie.” She nodded to his greeting with a stern look on her face. Gorilla stepped aside to allow him to leave. 

As soon as he walked past the gates, he felt the anger release. He wanted to fall to his knees right there. But he knew he couldn’t let his body relax until he reached his destination. Where? He didn’t know. He just walked straight towards the subway station and decided to take a train as far as he could go. 

As he was boarding, he received a message from the girl that occupied his mind. 

** Marinette: ** Hey. I’m just checking up on you. Did your dad talk to you?” 

** Adrien: **Yeah, about that.... 

** Adrien: ** Do you think I can come by? I kind of quit being his son and now I’m essentially homeless. :/ 

** Marinette: ** … 

** Marinette: **You quit? Being his son? Can you do that? 

** Marinette: **And yes. You know you’re always welcomed here. 

** Marinette: **I’ll go and let my parents know and set up the guest room. 

** Adrien: ** I guess you can, because I just did. 

** Adrien: ** Marinette. You are seriously the best. Thank you. 

** Marinette: **:) Always. 


	7. Lila's Lies

Adrien slept better than he had in a long time. A comfortable bed in a cozy room in a home that actually loved him helped ease the stress from the previous day. He got himself up and ready for the day and head out to the kitchen. Greeted by Marinette’s maman, he felt a sense of happiness. 

“Good morning Mdm. Cheng. Thank you again for everything. I’m sorry to bother you like this.” 

“Good morning, Adrien. And please. You know you are always welcomed here. I’m just sorry that the situation that brought you here was not in good terms.” Sabine said. She placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it to show her concern. “Stay as long as you need.” 

Marinette slowly walked down from her room, rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes. When she finally woke up, she squeaked. She forgot Adrien had stayed over and that he was in the kitchen. She looked down at her body and realized she was still wearing pajamas. She ran right back to her room to change. Both Adrien and Sabine giggled. 

When Marinette felt decent enough, she trudged back downstairs, gave her maman a peck on the cheek before sitting beside Adrien for breakfast. “How did you sleep? I hope I placed enough blankets in your room.” 

“I slept better than I have in a long time. Thanks Marinette.” 

“Do you think you’ll go back home today? I know how angry you were at your dad.” 

“I know I left in a hurry. I was so angry. He believes he can control every aspect of my life. He doesn’t care about how I want to do things. It’s whatever works for the brand. I have to be the ‘perfect son’. I can’t do that anymore. I’m not perfect.” Adrien sighed as he placed his head on his fist. “Maybe I should go back home to try to talk to him. I just need a couple days to cool off.” 

While eating breakfast, Sabine discussed rules and stipulations now that Adrien will be staying for some time. Adrien happily obliges to the rules, and welcomes the extra shifts at the bakery now that his extra-curricular activities have left his schedule. “It’s the least I can do for the hospitality.” He said with a smile. 

* * *

Alya and Nino were waiting in front of the Collège Françoise Dupont, happily greeting the duo. 

Alya could not wait to ask Marinette to commission her gown for the dance. “Do you think you’ll have time? I know the dance is a few weeks away and you will be busy with planning, but I would love a Marinette Dupain-Cheng original! And maybe a tie for Nino to go with my dress?” 

Marinette lets out a giggle and agrees. “You know I’m never too busy for you, Alya!” 

The girls trail ahead to talk about specifics while Nino and Adrien walk behind them going over what happened after everyone left Marinette’s home. 

As they walk towards the courtyard, a group of girls surrounded Marinette and Alya. 

Rose was the first to speak. “Are you able to make me a gown for the dance? I would love to look like a princess!” She brought her hands up to her face it as she gushed over the request. 

Juleka also asked for a dress in her favorite colors to match Rose’s, while Alix asked for a pant suit style outfit and a tie for Max to match. 

After Marinette agreed on the commissions, the quad of friends walked to the locker room to prepare for the morning classes while the rest headed straight for homeroom. 

* * *

“Lila, is it really true about Adrien? Did Kagami really break up with him?” Rose asked. 

Lila placed a hand over her chest. “It was terrible for him. He was moping all summer long over it.” 

“And they were keeping it a secret this whole time? Why?” Alix questioned. 

“What really happened, Lila?” Kim asked, looking to see if the Agreste kid was really up to snuff. 

“Between us,” Lila spoke in half whispers, but loud enough for the congregated classmates to hear, “he cheated on Kagami with another model. He lied to Kagami about it but then Kagami found out and broke it off with him.” 

A collective shock went through the room. “HE DID WHAT?” 

“The Agreste-kid seriously cheated on Kagami?” Kim asked while crossing his arms. “Man, those model kids really leave a bad taste in my mouth. They think they can get with whoever they want without any consequences.” 

“He felt so bad that he cheated on her, but then tried to lie to stay together with her.” Lila said with an eye roll. 

“And so he went to you?” Rose said with sadness in her voice. The idea that Adrien would even do this to anyone is painfully hurting her heart. “I can’t believe he would do anything like this. He seems like such a sweet kid!” 

“Yeah, why would you want to be with a cheater? I say once a cheater, always a cheater!” Kim said with a huff. 

“Cheaters have a potential 45.6 percent chance that they will cheat again.” Max straightened his glasses. “While that statistic is still high, Adrien has the potential 25.2 percent chance to cheat again due to his romantic tendencies and good person persona.” 

“I know he won’t cheat again, and not on me at least.” Lila said with a smirk. “We spend every moment together. We’ve just been keeping it low until the news broke out. And now that it’s out, we can finally be together. No secrets!” 

Adrien, Nino, Alya, and Marinette walked into the almost full classroom, laughing and chatting about a topic Nino brought up, when they noticed some tension and silence. 

“What’s going on guys?” Alya questioned. 

Not wasting any time, Kim pointed at Adrien with an accusatory tone. “You, Agreste, are a two-timing scum.” 

“What? Me?” Adrien said with shock. 

“What are you talking about, Kim?” Marinette asked defensively. 

“You cheated on Kagami! How could you!” Rose said with tears in her eyes. 

“What are you guys talking about? I never cheated on Kagami.” Adrien cried out. His nerves were taking a hold of his voice. 

“Come on now, Adrien. You know your relationship with Kagami was fake. Isn’t that true?” Lila walked up to him. She tried to place a hand on his chest. “We’ve been spending a lot of time lately, haven’t we?” 

Adrien growled as he took a step back. It was as if her touch would have burned his skin. “What have you been saying about me, Lila? I know you planned that interview. I’ve never been close to you and never will be!” Marinette placed a hand on his arm, holding him back. 

“Adrien, sweetie, you were with me last night, don’t you remember?” 

Alya, Nino, and Marinette jumped in front of Adrien. 

“You lying sack of shit!” Marinette screamed out. 

Alya and Nino both looked over to Marinette, shocked of the words coming out of her mouth. 

“Because of your interview, _ that you lied about, _ Adrien is now without a home. And do you know where he is living now because of your actions? WITH ME! So instead of trying to make up being with Adrien, why don’t you get your facts straight?” Marinette was seething. 

“He was with us last night, too. We were all at Marinette’s house for hours.” Alya added. “You are some lying scum making everyone believe that Adrien, of all people, would ever treat anyone like that. And you would be wrong if you think I will ever believe you again, Lie-la!” 

“Dude, let’s question _ you _ if everything you have ever been telling us is the truth.” Nino questioned. His arms crossed in front of him. 

“Lila, I wouldn’t touch you with a ten-foot pole.” Adrien said with venom in his voice. 

Lila, taken back that her lie didn’t work to her benefit, started crying crocodile tears. “You came to me when you left her house! You told me you wanted to be with me last night!” 

“All lies, Lila!” Alya screamed. 

They continued to scream and argue, not noticing a purple butterfly floating around waiting for an unsuspecting victim. 


	8. Akuma!

Juleka screamed. 

Everyone turned to the black-haired girl to see that Rose had transformed. Marinette took the opportunity to run out the room and transform in the girl's bathroom. Adrien turned a few seconds later and snuck out of the room before anyone noticed he was missing. He ducked into a nearby janitor’s closet and transformed. Alya, getting excited about the impending action, whipped out her phone, ready to record the akuma for her Ladyblog. Nino took cover to keep any eye on his crazy girlfriend. 

“Rose, please!” Juleka pleaded. 

Ladybug and Chat Noir appeared, trying to understand the akumatized Rose. 

“I am not Rose! I am Lady Chastiser!” She was wearing a pink pant suit with a white top. A pink lightning bolt shaped tie completed the outfit. Over her eyes, she wore silver aviators, making her look like she was policing the actions. The akumatized object, a pencil, turned into a staff with a diamond on the top of it. 

“I am here to reprimand those who cause malicious intent!” Lady Chastiser cackled. She pointed at Ladybug and Chat Noir with her staff. “_ And _ steal your miraculous!” 

Lady Chastiser continued to laugh as the diamond on the staff glowed green. “Huh, it seems that you are not fighting with ill-intent. I’ll spare you for now. I need to find Liiiiillllaaaaa.” She hummed out Lila’s name in a sing-songy tone. 

Lila screamed and ran out the room. “Get away from me! I didn’t do anything! Adrien is lying!” 

“I will be the judge of that, Lila.” She looked around the room. “Where is he?” 

Ladybug looked over to Chat Noir. “We need to get Adrien out of here before he gets hurt. As long as he’s not lying or has done anything with malicious intent, I mean.” 

“He’s fine and hiding, M’Lady. I saw him before coming in here.” 

“Oh, okay... good!” She said, hesitantly. 

The remaining students ran out of the classroom, hiding wherever they thought was safe. 

“Forget it. I know he would never do anything like that.” she scoffed. “Oh, Lila. Where are you?” Lady Chastiser was calling for the liar as she stepped out of the classroom and made her way down the corridor. 

Every person she came across was judged by her and her glowing staff. Green-glowing diamonds meant they were good people and free to go. Red-glowing diamonds meant they had malicious intent in their hearts and deserved to be punished. Unfortunately, there were one or two students who had to deal with the reprimand. 

Lila was hiding in a hall closet, huddling in the corner with her arms over her head. Lady Chastiser was using her staff as a metal detector to find her. She pointed the staff towards the door and stopped when the staff glowed red. “Lila, Lila, Lila. I found you! You deserve to be reprimanded for sabotaging and lying about Adrien!” 

Lila screamed as soon as Lady Chastiser whipped opened the door. Ladybug and Chat Noir ran in front of the broken doorway trying to protect Lila, no matter how much they wanted her to suffer. 

“She is full of malicious intent! She deserves to be punished!” 

Lady Chastiser used her staff to swing and hit the superheroes, causing them to fly down the hallway. As Ladybug and Chat Noir got up, the akuma pointed her staff at Lila, the diamond glowing a deep red. It was a deeper red than it was moments ago. 

“Lila, the diamonds don’t lie! You are full of malicious intent. You will be reprimanded. Now spill your words and tell the truth!” 

“Adrien never cheated on Kagami!” Lila slapped her hands over her mouth trying to stifle any words waiting to come out. Lady Chastiser swiped her finger in the air a bit, causing Lila’s hands to move uncontrollably to her lap. “He didn’t leave her! They broke up mutually. He was never a cheater. He’s too much of a goody-two-shoes to do it!” 

Lady Chastiser smiled. 

“I hate Ladybug! She ruined any chances I had to manipulate Adrien. And I hate Chat Noir too. That mangy cat only follows her around because she’s too good for anyone else. It sickens me!” 

“Good! Anything else?” 

Ladybug could see Alya sticking her head out of a classroom, her phone recording the whole interaction. Ladybug and Chat Noir were walking towards the duo with caution, allowing the akuma to force Lila to spill her lies. They would intervene if harm would come to her. 

“Marinette never bullied me! She never did anything. I was the one who threatened Marinette. I got her expelled! I lied to everyone so I could win!” 

Chat Noir and Ladybug looked to each other and smiled. Chat had gestured his head towards the liar, silently requesting that he swoop in and help now. Ladybug crossed her arms and smirked a bit before nodding to the request. 

He rolled his eyes and leaped into action, picking Lila up and bringing her to a janitor’s closet on the first floor. “You’ll be safe in here... for now.” 

“And you couldn’t have done that 5 minutes ago?” Lila yelled back. 

“And miss you telling the truth? Naw. You weren't getting hurt. The truth needed to be heard, Lie-la.” Chat shut the door in her face. He smiled as he cleaned the imaginary dirt off his hands. 

Chat ran back to the second floor, only to find Ladybug and Lady Chastiser sword fighting – Lady Chastiser using her staff, while Ladybug found a broomstick in the closet. 

He leaned his head against his expanded baton as he watched her swing the makeshift sword. “Never thought I would see the day you dueled for my heart, M’Lady!” He wiggled his eyebrows while Ladybug let out a groan. 

“Not now Chat! Do you think you could help me with this?” 

Chat leaps in front of Ladybug and uses his baton as a sword. While the akuma is occupied in the duel, Ladybug calls out, “Lucky Charm!” 

A unicorn plushy falls into her hands. “A unicorn? This looks like Rose’s unicorn?” 

Ladybug looks around the hallway with her bug sense. As soon as she realizes what she needs to do, she calls out to the akuma and waits for her reaction. Ladybug throws the unicorn and Lady Chastiser caught it. She scoffs at the toy. Her distraction was enough for Ladybug to whip out her yo-yo and grabbed the staff, throwing it in Chat’s direction. 

“Cataclysm!” Chat grabs the staff and pulverizes it, leaving rubble on the ground. The purple butterfly flew out of the staff. 

“No more evil doing for you little akuma.” Ladybug grabbed her yo-yo to capture the purple butterfly. "Time to de-evilize! Gotcha!” 

She waves to the purified butterfly. “Bye-bye butterfly.” 

She threw the lucky charm in the air, “Miraculous Ladybug!” and all the chaos was returned to normal. 

* * *

Lila was already back in the classroom. She was one of the first to arrive once the chaos ended and she was able to leave the closet. Alya waited for her friends before heading towards the room. 

Once they arrived, everyone was staring at Lila with disgust over the argument her and Adrien had prior to the akuma. It seems no one heard the truth during the akuma attack. She tried to put on her Lila-charm, crocodile tears streaming down her face while crying out, “None of it’s the truth! Adrien is lying about everything! Why won’t anyone believe me?” 

As they stood near their desks to watch how Lila would get herself out of this predicament, Alya wiggled the phone in her hand and spoke out. “Really, Lila? How about you watch this.” She swiped the video from her phone to the screen at the front of the room. There it played the recording of Lila spilling out the truth. 

Everyone collectively gasps in shock. Words and pointed fingers are being tossed around in the class. Mlle. Bustier runs in, disheveled over the ensued chaos, and tries to calm it down. 

Lila is sitting in shock. She could not believe what was happening. She tries to think of a way to get out of this. “This was the akuma’s doing! I didn’t know I was saying any of it.” But as the video continues, she raises her hands to her mouth. When she realizes that no one believes her, she gets up and collects herself, only for her to run out of the classroom in an angry outburst. 

Marinette and Adrien both smiled silently to themselves. They finally had their names cleared of all of Lila’s lies and wrongdoings. They looked over to each other. 

Adrien grabs Marinette into a hug. “I never got a chance to thank you for standing up for me. I really appreciate it.” 

Marinette hugs him tighter. “I will always be there for you.” 


	9. The Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Adrien finally talk.

Adrien and Marinette walked back to the bakery after an uneventful rest of the school day. They retrieved some treats from Sabine and went up the stairs to get started on homework. 

“I know we didn’t get to talk much after you ran over here last night...” Marinette said while biting into a pastry. “Did you want to talk about it?” 

Adrien swallowed hard, trying to scrape up the memories of the heated conversation he was so desperately trying to remove from his mind. 

Seeing his discomfort, Marinette placed a hand on his forearm. “We don’t have to talk about it. But know I’m here if you do want to talk about it.” 

He removed his stoic glare from the table to look into her eyes. He shook his head. “He wanted to lock me back up. Get me away from my friends. Make me go back on that strict schedule that I had been doing for years.” 

He swallowed slowly, trying to remove whatever lump formed in his throat. His glare moved back to the table, making his eyes look hollow with fear. “He was disappointed in me ‘lying’ to him over the relationship with Kagami. Saying my disobedience perturbed him. Scoffed at my wanting to work in the bakery.” 

Marinette watched him closely. She didn’t want him to close up as he was talking about this. She scooted up close to his side and wrapped her arm around his waist while placing her chin on his shoulder. She placed her free hand on his, squeezing it gently. The intimate movement had done wonders to his tense frame. She could instantly feel him loosen the tension in his shoulders. 

“You don’t have to do it today, but you do need to go back home at some point to at least talk to him.” 

Adrien frowned at the idea. He let out a sigh before agreeing with her statement. “Not today. I can’t. I won’t. But I’ll call Nathalie to set up a time with him later this week.” 

She reached for his phone and handed it to him. “I know you. If you don’t do it now, you won’t talk to her until the end of the week.” 

He rolled his eyes. “Fine. You know me all too well.” 

Marinette playfully sticks out her tongue only for him to do it back. 

* * *

Nathalie was able to schedule a meeting for Adrien on Friday afternoon. It gave Adrien a few days to relax and calm down before meeting his father on the painful discussion. 

As they walked down the steps of Collège Françoise Dupont, Marinette calmly spoke to Adrien before pulling him into a quick hug for good luck. Gorilla arrived shortly thereafter to collect him. Adrien was nervous, not knowing which direction the conversation would go. 

He entered the atrium of the cavernous mansion, feeling small and alone. The small, quaint space he had come to love and embrace back at Marinette’s made him hate the emptiness of this home more than ever before. He started to panic; his eyes glossed over as he gripped the strap of his bag tightly, knuckles white from the intensity. He could feel Plagg patting his chest, the little kwami hoping to calm down the anxiety that was building up. 

Nathalie walked in behind him, abruptly startling Adrien from the chaos of his mind. “Adrien, I will speak to your Father to see if he’s ready. Please wait here.” 

Adrien nodded; his eyes still wide while his pupils were the size of pinpricks. 

He could hear a calming voice from his blazer. “Kid, remember. You have me here rooting you on. You also have a place at pigtail’s house if this doesn’t go well. You aren’t alone.” 

“Thanks, Plagg, I -” Nathalie returned, cutting off whatever Adrien was about to say to the god of destruction. 

“Adrien, your Father is ready to speak to you now.” 

Adrien walked up the stairs and made his way into the study. 

“Father.” 

Gabriel was sitting in his chair, staring at the blonde-haired boy. His hands were steepled in front of his mouth, eyes silently judging Adrien the moment he walked in. 

“You have two minutes to elaborate.” 

Adrien stared at his father as he hesitated. _ Okay, so this is how _ _ it will _ _ go, _he thought. 

“I’m waiting.” Gabriel said with bubbling anger. 

Adrien sucked in some air, inhaling some courage along with it. “I am an adult. I should be allowed to set my own schedule, work wherever I please, and date whomever I want.” 

Gabriel brought his hands down to the table. 

Adrien continued. “As I stated before, Kagami and I did not deceive you in any way. We mutually decided it was not in our best interests to pursue a relationship after a few dates. It just did not work for us to be more than just friends. We maintained a professional relationship to ensure both the _ Tsurugi _ and _ Gabriel _ brands looked professional in all aspects of the business.” 

Adrien halted a moment, a dizzy spell from the built-up anxiety crossed his eyes. When he gathered the strength, Adrien moved the conversation. “The media chose to believe our relationship was more than it was. And since it was not in bad press, we chose to leave the relationship as the way they viewed it. As long as the businesses did not suffer, we were comfortable enough to continue it.” 

Gabriel shifted in his seat a bit. Adrien paused waiting for him to say something, anything just to get a glimmer of what he was really thinking. 

“And how do you suppose you move past this media blunder?” Gabriel said finally. 

“Kagami and I spoke already. We would like to address this directly to the media. Kagami will not be able to travel to do this, but we can have the media broadcast her through video conference while I am also there. We will discuss this in its entirety, including the subject of Lila and her deceitful lies.” 

Gabriel stared and nodded. 

“Nathalie will schedule a press release with Nadja Chamack.” He focused his attention to the assistant. “Nathalie, please ensure you speak with Mlle. Tsurugi for availability before scheduling the interview. This should be done soon as it has been a few days without confirmations or denials from all parties.” 

“Yes, sir.” Nathalie looked to her tablet, most likely to email a few people. 

“Also, remove Mlle. Rossi from any future events. Her interview was distasteful and dishonest. We do not allow this type of action from any of our models. As of this moment, she will no longer be doing business with us.” 

Adrien can only smile slightly at the thought of Lila no longer having the upper hand in any courts. From losing her credibility in class, clearing his name of any scandals, clearing Marinette’s name from years of torture, and no longer working alongside him when modeling, he could only scream in excitement in his mind. 

Gabriel turns back to Adrien, fingers tapping against the table. “Now onto your living arrangements, Adrien. Will you continue living at Mlle. Dupain-Cheng's home until the school year ends?” 

Adrien frowned. He didn’t know what to do. It seems that maybe he could salvage any little relationship he has with his father by returning back home. But the thought of losing that freedom terrifies him. 

“Father, I am an adult. I believe that I have been handling adulthood well under normal circumstances.” He swallows the lump from this throat before continuing. “While I do appreciate the help and agreeance on how to handle this current situation, I do not want to live here if it means I will lose what I have worked so hard to obtain. If you do want me to go back to having Nathalie handle all of my daily requirements, then I am sorry Father, but I will not come back home.” 

“I respect your decision.” Gabriel nods at Adrien’s statement. “You have handled yourself well. You are welcomed to come back home and I will not disrupt your schedule any longer. All I ask is that you get back to your studies, lessons, and modeling as previously requested, and you can continue what you please.” 

“Thank you, Father.” Adrien says with a smile. “I will gather my things and will be back this evening.” 

"Very well. You are dismissed.” Adrien nods to his father before leaving the study, a wide grin plastered on his face.


	10. The Calm Before the Storm

Nathalie was able to set up a time that worked well for all parties. The interview was scheduled for the following Tuesday with Nadja Chamack. Unfortunately, this meant it was during Adrien’s lunch break from school. From what Adrien told Marinette, both he and Kagami had been able to talk over the weekend to discuss how the conversation would go since Nathalie had a write up of what questions would be asked during the interview. 

When that Tuesday morning arrived, Adrien’s nerves were shot. He couldn’t concentrate correctly; his hands slightly shaking from his thoughts. The notes he was supposed to be taking during the morning class were instead of drawn up little doodles of mishmashed blobs. Marinette glanced over to Adrien with a somber look to her face. She could tell he was nervous. Lila put him and Kagami in a terrible position and now he had to fix it. All Marinette wanted to do was grab onto his hand and hug him until the tension spilled out of his body into a puddle on the floor. A few minutes later, Mlle. Bustier excused herself out of the classroom to fetch a document that was left in the teacher’s room. Adrien took the opportunity to spin his chair towards the bluenette’s direction. 

“Hey,” he said nervously as he placed his arms on the table in front of Marinette. He sunk his chin into the tops of his hands. He looked downright terrified. 

Marinette knew he needed reassurance so she reached out and touched his arm. “Hey.” 

He looked up to her eyes. “Do you- do you think you can come with me during lunch? I really don’t want to go alone.” 

“Sure, yeah. Anything.” 

A sad smile curled on Adrien’s lips. “Thanks, Marinette. You’re seriously amazing.” 

Marinette blushed. “You know I would do anything for you.” 

Adrien could feel his heart beating a little more quickly causing his breath to hitch. “I know.” 

They sat there in silence; the simple gesture was enough to relax Adrien until Mlle. Bustier walked back into the class. Before turning, Adrien told Marinette that Gorilla will pick them up as soon as the lunch bell rings. She nods in acknowledgement before directing her attention back to the teacher. 

The minute the bell rings, Adrien and Marinette grabbed their belongings and stood to face each other. 

“Are you ready, Adrien?” 

“Ready to get this over with.” He mumbled. 

Marinette’s head was swimming with anxiousness. She could feel the anxiety coming through Adrien’s aura; it was practically seeping through her skin. She understood this exact feeling. The feeling of fret. The feeling of dread. It was exhausting. Knowing Adrien as long as she had, she knew touch was a way to relax him. It has worked countless times in the past. It worked when Kagami contacted him about this whole thing. He needed that moment of strength. He needed someone to tell him it’s okay. At this moment, he needed _ her _ . That’s why he asked her to go with him. 

Before she could think to say no and before she could become a blubbering mess, she grabbed his wrist as he turned towards the door. The quick gesture caused him to stop and stare at the touch. Instead of fearing the contact, Marinette smiled and let go to slowly place her hand in his. She interlocked her fingers with his and gave it a tight squeeze. 

Adrien looked up from the motion, a blush had claimed the tips of his cheeks. The stiffness in his arms loosened and his scrunched-up face relaxed. It was enough to place a smile on his face. An actual smile, one that looked like slight relief. 

“Thanks, Marinette.” 

* * *

The ride to the studio was a quiet one. Adrien was in no mood to speak and Marinette was perfectly fine with just being in his presence. She continued to hold his hand, his thumb absentmindedly brushing against her knuckles. She laid her head against his shoulder and he placed his head on top of hers. She no longer felt the heavy tension in his body. He felt calm and his mind was moving slow. The anxiety that was emanating from his body was no longer overwhelming making Marinette feel calmer than she was a few hours ago. 

The studio was buzzing with people and cameras all getting ready for the interview. Adrien was whisked away to hair and makeup while Marinette and Gorilla were escorted to a sitting area in the studio. Marinette sat where she would be able to see Adrien and be his beacon of encouragement whenever he needed it. As Nadja walked over to her seat, tablet in hand, she noticed Marinette sitting on the couch and walked over to greet her daughter’s favorite babysitter. 

“Marinette! So happy to see you here!” 

“Hello Mdm. Chamack. How are you?” 

“I’m doing well. Are you here for the interview?” She asked curiously. 

“I’m here for Adrien. He needed a friend since Kagami couldn’t be here to do the interview with him. He asked that I come along for support.” 

She placed a hand on Marinette’s arm. “That’s very sweet of you Marinette. You always look out for others.” She turns to a voice calling her name. “I’m sorry Marinette, I have to get back to set. Nice seeing you!” 

Marinette waved back, hoping that what she said wouldn’t turn up as a last minute addition to the interview questions. She held her breath as Adrien walked out of the makeup room looking radiant. You couldn’t tell he was nervous. Adrien looked up to one of the set workers and whispered something to them. She then noticed that person pointing towards her direction which made Adrien look too. He smiled and waved, happy to have found his beacon. She was there. She wouldn’t leave him. 

Adrien took a seat at the set, shaking Nadja’s hand as the crew broadcasted in Kagami’s video call. Kagami’s face lit up the screen behind them, prompting hellos from both Nadja and Adrien. Conversation between the three broke the unspoken tension that had built back up in Adrien. Kagami, always a force of steel, looked just as relieved when the conversations started, a hint of tension leaked from her words. 

Marinette watched the conversation intently, intrigued to see how the two friends will fare from this interview. She worried her sweaty palms in her lap. The anxiousness from earlier coming back. _ Is he feeling nervous again? Or is it me this time worrying for him? _Gorilla placed a comforting hand on her shoulders, knowing she needed the reassurance that everything would be okay. 

She placed her trembling hand over his, nodding a silent thanks over the small gesture. A buzz from the set indicating the interview would begin helped halt the exchange. It was enough to pull her from her revere over the silent spoken words between the two who cared for Adrien with their hearts. They both listened as the interview began. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I left you with a slight cliffhanger. The interview will happen the next chapter. I started writing it and it became too long for me to keep it in this chapter.


	11. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami and Adrien have their interview with Nadja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone. Sorry this took so long to get out! I spent most of my focus on a December prompt story called 25 Days of Adrien (+6 of Marinette). It's a tooth-rotting fluffy Christmas story, if you are into that stuff.

“Don’t be bemused, it’s just the news. I’m Nadja Chamack and we are here with both Adrien Agreste and Kagami Tsurugi to discuss the most recent interview with Lila Rossi and the rumors behind it.” The camera panned over to Adrien. 

“Mlle. Tsurugi is not able to be here with us as she is away, but she has taken time out of her busy schedule to speak to us directly via video conference.” The camera widens to view the large screen. 

Kagami smiles. “Kagami is fine, Nadja. Thank you for taking the time to interview us.” 

Adrien nods. “Yes, it means a lot to us for you to hear our side of the story.” Adrien adds. 

“I’m happy to have you both here.” Nadja smiles as she eyes them both. She holds out her tablet. “Let’s get started, shall we?” They both nodded. “So, your relationship. What can you tell us about it?” 

Adrien cleared his throat. “Kagami and I have been friends for about four years now. She competed against me for a spot on our fencing team. I always said that she won the match, but the judge accidentally declared me the winner.” He smiled at Kagami before turning back to Nadja. “After the little debate was settled, we became teammates and became great friends.” 

“About a year into our friendship, I made the first move and asked Adrien out.” Kagami added blissfully. “We went out on a few dates and he brought me to one of his father’s events.” 

“After our fourth date, we realized that we were never meant to be more than friends. Our friendship meant more to us than us trying to force a relationship that would end up souring what we worked so hard to achieve.” 

Nadja smiled at the explanation. “So why let the media believe you two were a couple?” 

“When our relationship started, we decided to keep it a secret until we were ready to announce it to the world. I’m a very private person and I didn’t need the world to understand every part of my life right from the beginning.” Kagami looked at Adrien before turning to Nadja. “But I knew that word would spread fast regarding our budding relationship.” 

“We never confirmed our relationship was something strong and withstanding.” Adrien smiled. “When people had originally seen us together, the media decided to take what they saw and run with it. It did not hurt us at all for people to believe we were together or not together. The only ones who knew were the ones who truly mattered to us. If anyone who knew us chose to believe the media instead of asking us directly, well that was their prerogative.” 

“That’s completely understandable.” Nadja smiled before moving on to the next question. “Adrien, why continue to bring Kagami to events as your plus one if your relationship was never romantic?” 

“Kagami’s family owns and handles business affairs like my own father does. She understands how these events work and I ask her to accompany me to make the event a little more friendly. Like I said, she is my friend, and I choose to enjoy these events with my friends whenever I can.” 

Marinette smiled as she watched Adrien speak. If he was nervous, Marinette couldn’t tell. He faked it extremely well. 

“We maintained a professional relationship during our attended events. If you could recall any of those events, the only act that would be considered ‘intimate’ by any standards would be the hand holding in large crowds, or escorting her throughout the event. There were no public displays of affection nor any ‘love eyes’ as many journalists have said they could see.” 

Kagami’s video screen was minimized a bit to showcase an array of photos from some of the events that Adrien mentioned. All the photos displayed Adrien being a gentleman – no public display of affection was noted. 

“Thank you both for answering those questions about your relationship. We can see that this was something mutually decided between you two and that the media has fully blown this out of proportion.” Kagami and Adrien nodded in acknowledgement of her statement. “But this news also came due to the anonymous tip and then officially confirmed by one of _ Gabriel’s _ model, Lila Rossi.” 

Adrien tensed up a bit which only caused Marinette to tense up too. She searched for his eyes, looking for any indication that he needed saving, even if he didn’t know it at that moment. 

In a split second, Adrien glanced towards Marinette and found the deep blue eyes he needed; her eyes so full of concern for him. It was quick enough that only she noticed - a silent communication between the two friends - and she softened her eyes to show encouragement and remained that way if he were to glance at her again. 

Her intuition was right and he glanced at her again, which only brought a glint of mischief in his eyes. A smirk spread upon his lips before he looked at Nadja and lost a bit of the professionalism that he meticulously used for the first part of the interview. 

“I’m sorry Nadja, but the only confirmation that should have mattered would have come from either myself, Kagami, or my public relations agent.” He said with some anger laced in his voice. 

Adrien leaned back and placed his elbow over the back of the couch and made himself comfortable before following with a response to his statement. The motion only reminded Marinette of Chat Noir and their interview with Nadja long ago. _ Please do not let a Prime Queen 2.0 happen, _Marinette prayed. 

“Lila and I do not have any relationship – friendship or otherwise. She is a classmate who had been hired by _ Gabriel _ for modeling. But outside of the professional image that she conspicuously achieved, due to her outlandish lies I presume, we do not spend anytime outside of working hours. And that is even more than I wish to have with her.” 

Adrien leaned forward as if he were speaking to Nadja in private. In a cold tone that would even put Gabriel to shame, he stated, “I do not work with liars. I do not associate myself with liars. And I do not have relationships with liars or deceivers.” 

Nadja was taken back by what Adrien was saying. Marinette’s eyes were wide-eyed. The look on Kagami’s face was one of confusion. This was _ not _ something they discussed. Adrien went rogue. 

He leaned back. “And I guess this goes for your inside scoop, but Lila Rossi no longer works for Gabriel as a model. She was let go last week. That can be confirmed, but you can cross your sources with the PR if you would like.” 

A smile grew on Marinette’s face. Over the last week, Lila had lost all credibility among the classmates. She lost what she tried to gain in outlandish lies with Adrien’s father. And now? Now she lost her credibility on national television. Karma worked in their favors today. 

Nadja cleared her throat to speak before ending the interview. “Thank you, Adrien.” She placed her hand on her earpiece and nodded before dropping her hand back to her tablet. “I have just been told that Miss Lila Rossi has indeed been let go from _ Gabriel’s _model line. We just received confirmation from your agent.” She smiled. “One last question, if you don’t mind?” 

“Not at all.” Adrien said in an eerily calm tone. 

“Are you currently in a relationship?” 

Adrien eyed Marinette before turning back to Nadja. “Not right now. I’m enjoying myself and hanging out with my amazing friends. I will know when the time is right and when that happens, you will be the first to know.” 

“Well, hopefully that lovely lady will come around and sweep you off your feet soon.” She chuckled. “Thank you both for agreeing to the interview and clearing up the rumors.” She turns to the camera. “You heard it here, folks. Thank you for watching tonight’s special report and have a good night. Nadja out.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter. Adrien using his Chat-like tendencies in the interview? Adrien acting like The Godfather? Yes. Please.


	12. Icing on the Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cupcakes :)

Marinette sat wringing her fingers nervously. She was sitting alone waiting for Adrien while the Gorilla followed him to his dressing room. She was relieved that the interview was over. All the emotions over the last few weeks finally coming to an end, but fear was slowly making its way to her heart. Adrien had done marvelously; his demeanor was pleasant and professional – it was exactly how he always acted during these kinds of interviews when representing _Gabriel_. But the moment that she encouraged him to move forward once the name of that wench crossed Nadja’s lips, he changed. For as long as she’s known Adrien, he only acts that way sparingly, and he was not afraid to use it today. 

Would that change in professionalism bode well when he faced his father tonight? Would this whole thing cause another akumatized Lila? Even though Marinette despised Lila, the last thing she would want it for her to be akumatized again. A conversation with Chat will have to happen at some point soon to discuss what to do with her. Who knows what else will happen to cause more anger out of that girl? 

Lila could go after Adrien. It wouldn’t matter what form. She could go after Adrien for everything he had done. Between school and the interview, her lies were exposed. Her professional life in the fashion industry is over. She is now the laughing stock wherever she goes. It wouldn’t surprise anyone at this point if she were to switch schools or leave again to a different part of the world. 

And if she were to go after Adrien, it would be Marinette’s fault. Or at least that’s what it felt like to her. She gave him that look of encouragement to get those words out. She didn’t expect him to expose her in that way. She thought he would just disprove her lies and just mention her being cut from the brand. 

_ It was hot, though, _she thought before chastising herself. 

Marinette continued to be lost in thought and stared a hole into a spot on the floor. Physically she was there, but mentally, she was a million miles away. She was so enthralled in her thoughts that she didn’t notice the blond boy emerging from the back room smiling happily to himself. 

“Hey Marinette!” Adrien announced but stopped when he noticed her lack of response. 

“Marinette?” 

Marinette wrung her hands a little more. 

“Marinette?” Adrien shouted back to her as he waved a hand across her eyes. The action startled Marinette enough to jolt her from her spot. 

“So- Sorry, Adrien.” 

“Hey, are you okay?” Adrien asked worriedly. 

“I’m fine.” She shook her head. “You did great.” 

Adrien felt a ping of distrust. “Did someone say something to you?” 

“What? No!” She said quickly. “I’m just worried that what you said about Lila will cause another akuma. I wasn’t expecting you to talk that way, and from the look on Kagami’s face, I can say she didn’t expect it either. I also feel like I brought that out of you when I encouraged you to keep going.” 

“Marinette, you didn’t make me do anything. You didn’t encourage me to do anything. Seeing you helped me realize that I needed to do to her what she’s been doing to us this whole time - especially with what she’s done to _ you _. She deserved what she had coming. I’ll deal with the repercussions later.” 

Marinette mustered a small smile before noticing an antsy bodyguard eyeing his watch. “Okay. But I think we need to head back to school before your bodyguard has a conniption.” 

* * *

When the bell rang allowing the students to go home, Marinette invited Adrien over to the bakery to decompress. He was still buzzing from the interview and the thought of what his father would say to him regarding his actions flooded his brain. He may have tried to play it off, but Marinette knew better. 

Adrien walked quietly beside Marinette. Not wanting the silence to help aid in his thoughts, Marinette spoke first. “I’ve been thinking about what we can do to get the interview off your brain.” 

Adrien continued to look forward as he responded. “Oh yeah? What’s that?” 

“We are going to bake and decorate cupcakes!” 

“Cupcakes?” He said with a small smile. “Any special occasion?” 

“Well, we need to make cupcakes for an order, but I was thinking about making a few extra cupcakes for us to enjoy over the next few days.” 

Adrien paused and tilted his head in thought. “You know what? That sounds good. I could use a cupcake after today.” 

Once they arrived and greeted Marinette’s parents, Adrien and Marinette grabbed an apron and started divvying up tasks. Adrien quickly got to work and started mixing the batter for the order. Marinette took over the task of making enough frosting in the requested colors. They worked in unison, talking and joking as they worked through their tasks. They cleaned the kitchen as the cupcakes baked and cooled and readied the piping bags with the colorful frosting. 

They worked diligently on the cupcakes, icing each with a nice swirl and colorful sprinkles on top. 

“These cupcakes are just the_ icing of the cake _ ; don’t you say _ mon petit _Marinette?” 

Marinette stopped her piping and tossed her head back as she groaned over the pun. “Seriously! And the nickname? Not nice!” Just her reaction caused a giggle fit in Adrien, keeling over as he tried to catch his breath. Not wanting to let him win this, Marinette grabbed a glob of icing and the moment Adrien stood upright, she smeared it across his face. 

Adrien stood in shock with his mouth wide opened. He smeared off a glob from under his eye and licked it off his fingers before responding, “Oh, it’s on!” Basically, there was an icing war in the kitchen and no one was safe from the attack. At one point, there was icing tossed in the air and landed... somewhere, but no one noticed until the tall blond boy slipped and landed on his back. 

Marinette couldn’t contain the laughter; the entire motion was hilarious. “Are you- are you- ha ha- oh god! Are you okay?” She asked in between laughs. 

Adrien was laughing now; Marinette’s giggles were contagious. “Yeah, I’m alright. Could you help me up?” 

Marinette finally caught her breath enough to help Adrien up. But as she reached for his hand, Adrien pulled her down to him and flipped her over so she was laying down on the floor. He pinned her down as he straddled himself over her. When she recovered from her shock over this quickness, it was too late. Adrien grabbed another glob of icing from his face and smeared it all over hers. 

“I think I win this round.” Adrien said with a smirk. 

Marinette pouted as a pink tint covered her cheeks. “I won first.” 

Adrien let out a laugh as he stood and helped Marinette up. Adrien walked over to the sink and grabbed two wet cloths. There was a small murmur in the air as they wiped their faces clean. 

“Did I get everything?” Marinette asked sweetly. 

He pointed to a spot near her lip. “You missed a spot.” Marinette rubbed the spot with the cloth before looking at Adrien for confirmation. 

He took a step forward until they were standing mere centimeters from each other. “Here, let me help.” He said with a fervor in his voice as he gazed into her eyes. Adrien thumbed the icing steadily as Marinette parted her lips and observed the man before her. 

Without removing his gaze, Adrien brought his thumb to his lips and slowly sucked the icing off causing Marinette to stop breathing. The pink tint that had covered her cheeks turned crimson. Heat rose from her heart to her neck as he smiled sweetly to her. She could feel the butterflies taking over her stomach and swallowed hard to help keep them at bay. 

Adrien’s heart was no different. He could feel his heartbeat in his ears as he continued to stare at her deep blue eyes. If he wanted to stop, his brain sure didn’t let him stop. Before he could realize it, he placed his fingers to her chin and lifted it ever so slightly. 

As he leaned towards her, his eyes started to close and she brought her hands to his arms for stability. But before it went further, Tom walked in with a set of empty trays ready for a cleaning. Adrien quickly stepped back and placed his hand on his neck in a nervous gesture. 

“How are the cupcakes coming?” Tom said innocently as he eyed the icing catastrophe around him. 

Marinette cleared her throat. “Al- almost done, papa.” She looked around the kitchen, “Don’t worry; We’ll clean this up.” 

“Already on it.” Adrien said nervously as he wiped down the counter. 


	13. The Kitty Apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mention of Lila, Gabriel being a jackass, and of course some cute Marichat

“What is the meaning of that interview, Adrien?” Gabriel stood at the top of the stairs as Adrien walked through the atrium doors. His usual scowl marked his face while his arms were crossed behind his body. 

Adrien mentally sighed and rolled his eyes. “What ever do you mean, Father? I think the interview went well. I presented myself professionally and the media took my side over the relationship conundrum.” 

“Do not play coy with me, boy. You know very well which part of the interview I am speaking about.” Gabriel made his way down the stairs. “You spewed hatred against Mlle. Rossi and made a mockery of her in front of millions of viewers!” 

“And her reputation had spoken for herself during the akuma when she announced to everyone around her what she did to me and Marinette over the years!” 

“Do you think that was necessary? Do you know that she came here and tried to argue your actions and tried to spew more slander against you while you were out gallivanting? Nathalie had to take a moment to escort her off the premises and give a statement to the press that have been staked out since the interview was broadcast, _ and _ who also saw the tantrum she displayed as she was escorted out.” 

Adrien smirked at the idea of Lila throwing a child-like tantrum before turning back to his father with anger in his eyes. “She deserved it then for lying the way she did. All she did was slander my good name. Do you know what people said to me at school? The looks people gave me on the streets? They called me scum and a cheater. Do you want the face of _ Gabriel _to be known as a cheater? Especially cheating on a sweet and innocent girl like Kagami? What I said needed to be said. She deserved every bit of spew that came out of my mouth.” 

“Your disobedience continues to surprise me. All these years of grooming you to be a gentleman, to be poised and professional, and to be the perfect son and model, all for you to throw all that away for someone that stated a little white lie. All of that could be disclosed with a press conference, but you took it a step too far and renounced that girl on the news.” 

“What’s done is done. If you want me to give out another statement, then fine, I will. But I’m done with her and her lies.” He stared down his father before walking around him and up the stairs. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Gabriel hissed. 

Adrien continued towards his room and responded with a smug tone. “Going to my room. That’s where you send me when your angry with my actions. I just decided to take action and end this conversation myself.” 

Gabriel just stood there bewildered over his son’s actions. He was only startled back to reality when Adrien’s door slammed shut. Nathalie, who had been watching from a distance, mirrored Gabriel’s facial expressions before shaking her head and clearing her throat and walking hesitantly towards the frozen man. 

“Sir?” 

“I’ll be in my office. Only disturb me if it is important.” 

* * *

Plagg shot out of his chosen’s blazer and curled up on the pillow on the bed. He was staring intently at Adrien, watching him pace the length of the room as he brushed his fingers through his hair. 

“Why does he have to act so... so... cold?” Adrien bellowed. “All he ever cares about is his brand. He doesn’t care that I am being harassed as long as the brand isn’t affected by it.” 

Adrien stopped his pacing and turned towards Plagg. “I can’t stand being here anymore! Why did I decide to move back here? Why couldn’t I have stayed with Marinette until we finished school? Why did I have to have a heart and hoped that Father would make an effort to change his demeanor after that moment of hostility towards him a few weeks ago? Why do I still care so much!” 

The kwami frowned as he watched his charge gesticulate his feelings and shivered when the tears slowly fell from Adrien’s eyes. He floated slowly towards Adrien’s face and nuzzled up against his cheek. 

“Why does he hate me so much?” His voice cracked in anguish. 

Plagg knew that this lonely boy deserved so much more than what his father could give him. The pain in his chest and the sadness that poured through Adrien’s soul only confirmed it. 

“Hey kid. I know things are hard right now. In a few months, you can finally move out on your own. Maybe even room with a friend who’s also heading to university near you. You don’t have to be here forever you know.” Adrien wiped the stray tears that streaked his face with his palm as he nodded at Plagg’s assurance. “Do you want to go out and clear your head?” 

“You- You actually want to go out?” Adrien sniffled. 

“Kid, I know when you need time to run. I get it. I would want to too if I had a dad like yours, and since you won’t let me cataclysm him, the next best thing is to keep up your rebellion streak tonight and head out while you still can.” 

Adrien scratched Plagg in his favorite spot and told him to grab an extra bit of Camembert before he transformed. “I’ll give you a round when we get back.” Plagg purred in delight. “Plagg, claws out!” 

* * *

Chat Noir leaped across the skies while the shifting wind beat against his cheeks. He had no care in the world of where his destination would take him; all he cared was that he was far enough away from the cold and empty place of the mansion. He catapulted to one balcony and then hopped towards another, bolting left and right as he pushed the anger out of his body with every step he took. He felt like he was running for hours when he finally paused his run on a rooftop to catch his breath. When he looked around to determine where he was, he noticed a familiarity to the location. Peering to the left, he could see a light emanating from a skylight as the twinkle lights from a canopy glowed a yellow hue. 

_ Marinette. _He chuckled. Even as he mindlessly ran across the rooftops to clear his head, he still ended up at the home of the one person who could calm him down. If he needed more proof that he was in fact in love with this girl, then he would really have to be an idiot. 

He hopped over to her balcony and tapped the glass of the skylight with his clawed finger. A short moment later, the blue-eyed girl pushed up on the glass and smiled sweetly to her visitor. “Chat? What do I owe this pleasure?” 

“Princess,” he bowed “this stray cat was taking a rooftop stroll and happened to see you were still awake and I thought maybe she would like some company?” He smirked as he flexed in his usual Chat-like humor. “And maybe a round of Ultimate Mega Strike IV while enjoying some delicious pastries?” 

Marinette shook her head as she quietly chuckled. “I’m sorry Chat, but I can’t play a game with you tonight. There is a dance at my school coming up and I have a few dresses I need to finish before then.” 

Chat frowned. “I’m sorry, Marinette. I didn’t mean to bother you. I didn’t realize you were busy.” Chat turned around and grabbed his baton to extend it. “I’ll come back another night.” 

“Wait!” Marinette reached out to grab onto his tail before he leaped away. He stopped and turned to her, noticing she was pressing her index fingers together as she thought about what she wanted to say next. “I didn’t say you had to leave. I just won’t be able to play video games tonight. I could use the company if you would still like to hang out?” 

Chat smiled. “Of course, princess. How can I say no to that?” 

Chat shimmied his way down the skylight after Marinette, careful of landing his boots away from her bed in case he still had any lingering dirt on them. He noticed that Marinette already made her way to her desk, grabbed her pincushion bracelet, and made her way over to the mannequin draped in a pink satin fabric. She started to pin up the waist, careful to pin the pleats in a uniformed size. He watched her in awe as she was laser-focused on the task at hand. 

She could feel the gaze from the masked cat and an idea crossed her mind. Without looking up, she smirked at him. “If you’re going to stand there and watch me work while keeping me company, I might as well put you to work.” She placed one last pin before heading back to her desk and grabbing a pair of scissors. “I can trust you know how to use these, right?” He nodded. “On the table over there, there is a black pair of pants that I just hemmed. I would like it if you could cut here, here, and here. It doesn’t matter if there are frays; I need to finish the hem work anyways. I just need it to be as straight as possible. Do you think you can handle it?” 

“Don’t worry, Marinette, I got this!” 

Chat worked diligently on his task while Marinette pinned in the elastic waistband on the dress she was working on. Every so often, Chat would look around to all the almost-finished designs that were spread around the room. A kitty with an attention span of a goldfish would always be curious, so this curious kitty had to ask: “Who are these dresses for and what have you got planned for them?” 

Marinette smiled with elation. “The pantsuit you are working on is for Alix. She didn’t want a dress, and I’m glad she didn’t - it just doesn’t fit her personality. The white top beside it goes with it. I just need her to wear it to ensure the fit, and hers is pretty much done. Max is her date and asked for a tie to match. Alya’s is the orange dress hanging up. I just need to finish the stitch work on the bodice and have the final fitting for it. She requested an orange tie for Nino, so that slice of fabric there is for me to work on. The black and purple fabric over there,” she said as she pointed to the folded satin fabric on the table, “is for Juleka – she wants something more form fitting, so that one will be a little more work than everyone’s as I need it to be just right. I’m starting on hers tomorrow. And this one,” Marinette pointed to her mannequin, “is Rose’s. She wants a ball gown inspired dress, but short and bubbly. Right now I’m just bunching up the pleats before I cut the fabric and hem it.” 

Chat looked all around him. The designs that she had time to do plus the work already put into was incredible. She was going to be an amazing designer one day. Then a frown claimed his face. _ Where was her dress? _

Marinette saw the concerned look on Chat’s face. “Are you okay, Chat?” 

“Where is your dress, Marinette? You must have a date to the dance, don’t you?” 

The smile she gave him didn’t reach her eyes. “I don’t have a date yet. I haven’t started on my dress yet either.” She shrugged. “There is someone I hope that would ask me, but I’m not sure if he sees me more than a friend. I mean, he’s been acting sweeter towards me lately, but I don’t know if I’m reading too much into it or not. And I have an idea for a dress, but that can wait until I’m done with everyone’s first.” 

Chat internally screams at the thought. Hopefully she means his civilian self. “Well you are _ pawsitively _ _ purrfect _, princess. If he doesn’t take you, I will. And I know your dress will come out amazing.” Chat was smiling with a proud look on his face making Marinette snicker before throwing a pillow at his head. 

“Thanks, Chat..." a warmth fills her chest that brought a loving smile to her face, "for everything.” 


	14. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya and Nino have a heart to heart with their best friends.

Marinette sat at the lunch table with her fist holding up her head. She sighed deeply as she poked the peas on her plate, moving them around as if the slight movements would help thwart the confusing feelings building up inside her. But they weren’t, and even with the conversations with Tikki the night before made the feelings even more unclear. 

Alya had noticed the internal struggle that was brewing inside the designer earlier this morning, but Marinette’s lateness to class abruptly stopped the questions before she could even have a chance to ask. 

Alya and Nino grabbed their trays and spoke quietly between them. “Marinette has been moping all day.” Alya worried her bottom lip. “I wonder what happened last night. She didn’t call me and I haven’t had the chance to ask yet.” 

“Yeah, Adrien’s been acting weird all morning too.” The two looked back and forth between the two friends, both sitting at separate tables. “I’m going to see what’s up with my boy. You check up on Marinette?” 

“Yeah, I’m not going to push. Years of trying to push that girl and it gets me no where. She’ll tell me if she’s ready.” They both nodded to each other before separating to their counterparts. 

* * *

“Hey girl.” Alya greeted as she put down her tray. Marinette looked up and genuinely smiled, placing her hands on her lap. 

“Hey, Alya.” 

“Are you okay? You seemed really lost in thought all morning. Something happened yesterday?” 

“I’m okay, thanks.” The look on Alya’s face screamed ‘you’re lying’, but soft like ‘I’m here for you, you know that, right?’ and only helped cave Marinette further. “No. No. I’m not alright. I’m just so flipping confused.” 

Alya’s eyebrows furrowed a puzzling thought as she waited for Marinette to continue. Marinette pushed her tray forward and then peered over to the blond boy across the way. He looked to be doing the same with his food, playing with the contents of his tray instead of eating them. _Maybe he’s __struggling __too? _

“Adrien came over after school yesterday to help me with a customer order and to make extra cupcakes for us to eat throughout the week. He was still stressed after the interview so I asked him if he wanted to hang out and destress a little.” Alya nodded as she took a bite of her sandwich waiting for Marinette to continue her thoughts. 

“Well, we were just chatting away and he called me_ mon petit_ and cracked a joke. I didn’t want him to get away with the nickname so I grabbed some icing and smeared it all over his face.” At that moment, Alya took a swig of water and choked as she thought of pretty boy Adrien with icing all over his face. “Well, of course he couldn’t let me get away with it, so he chased me around the kitchen. We had an icing war and he slipped and fell. It was actually pretty hilarious. He deserved it too.” 

They girls laughed. “Did pretty boy get hurt?” 

“No, he was laughing just as hard as I was.” Marinette smiled at the thought of his carefree laughter. “So he asked me to help him up and I did, but he then pulled me down and flipped me over so now I was laying down on the floor,” She decided to omit the pinning and straddling part for risk of sheer screams that could possibly come out of her mouth. “and then smeared a glob of icing from his face all over mine.” 

“Oh man! I would have loved to see that.” Alya chuckled. “Just to see the two of you running around the bakery in an icing war just seems funny enough. I can’t believe that you didn’t slip and fall and that Adrien did!” 

“I know, right? I’m the clumsy one and yet he slipped and fell.” She shook her head. “Well, we finally called it truce and Adrien grabbed a couple of wet cloths so we could clean ourselves up.” Marinette looked up to see what Adrien was doing, and a love sick smile spread across his face. Marinette then mirrored it on hers, making Alya stare between the two teens like she was watching a ping pong match. 

“So, did anything happen after that?” Alya inquired. “If you are smiling like _ that _ while staring at him, it seems like something did.” 

Marinette quickly deflated and tried to play off the smile. “Yea- Yeah. Well, almost? I tried cleaning up my face but missed a spot, so he took his thumb and tried cleaning it off. When he did, he licked the frosting off his finger instead of wiping it off and then he almost...” A blush covered her cheeks as she covered her face with her hands. “Healmostkissedme!” 

Alya’s eyes widened. “He did what!?” Her voice gradually increased with each word causing Marinette to cover Alya’s mouth with her palm. Alya nodded that she was done internally screaming before she removed her palm. “He almost kissed you?” She whispered. 

Marinette nodded, “Yes. And if it wasn’t for my dad walking in at the worst time, we would have!” 

“Girl, you know that means he’s way into you, right?” 

“I mean, I would hope so, but he left soon after we finished cleaning the kitchen so we couldn’t even talk about it. I just don’t want to get my hopes up that maybe he’s finally noticing me. I’ve always loved him, and I stopped chasing him for a while now. But with the way he’s been towards me, I feel like maybe he’s finally seeing me differently and I’m pretty much falling harder than I had before. I don’t know why. I’m not stuttering like I used to. Nothing has changed? Ugh, I’m rambling.” 

Alya placed her hand on her best friend’s shoulders. “Listen girl, I know you don’t want to get your hopes up, but that boy is hopelessly falling for you. Both Nino and I can see that. He wears that lovesick grin when he talks to you. He spends all his time with you. He even got a job at the bakery! How is that not wanting to spend more time with you?” 

“I guess? I mean he loves baking and he said he wanted to gain some experience outside of modeling, so that’s why he asked to start working there.” Marinette shrugged while Alya looked at her with a serious glare. “Okay, okay. Maybe he is. I just don’t want to make the first move and I’m not going to act like I did when I was 14. If he’s falling hard for me, I’ll wait for him to come around.” 

“Alright, M. I won’t push you, but you know I’m here if you want me to play matchmaker again.” 

Marinette laughed as she nudged Alya’s shoulder with her own. “Thanks Al, you’re the best.” 

* * *

Nino sat beside the blond model as he stared sadly at his food. “What’s up, man? Your food isn’t going to come back to life and bite you.” 

Adrien looked up and smiled to his best friend. “Just thinking, is all.” 

“You know I’m here if you want to talk about it.” He slid the hat off his head and scratched his scalp. “Does it have something to do with Marinette?” 

“You can tell? I’m I seriously that easy to read?” He picked up his fork and started poking at the food with it. 

“Only when you want to be. I can usually tell if it has something to do with your old man, but I know you went over to Marinette’s house yesterday. I’m just putting the pieces together.” 

After a brief moment, Adrien sighed. “Well, you’re not wrong. I almost kissed her yesterday.” 

Nino went wide-eyed as he sputtered the soda he was sipping from. At the same time, he heard Alya choke on the water she happened to take a swig from. Adrien patted Nino’s back while possessing an ‘oops’ look to his face. 

“Sorry man. I should have warned you.” 

“No worries, bro.” Nino cleared his throat. “You almost kissed her?” 

“Yeah. But her dad came in and we pulled away before he saw. We had an icing fight while we were making cupcakes. She had some icing on her face and I cleaned it off.” He shrugged. “But the way she looked when I did it. She had this adorable blush on her cheeks. Her eyes were so inviting.” He had the lovesick grin strewn across his face. Nino could only roll his eyes in response. 

Nino looked over to the girls table to see if Alya was trying to communicate with him via air signals, but he only noticed the lovesick grin on Marinette’s face that was mirroring Adrien’s._ Yeah, these two dorks are too damn oblivious, _Nino thought. He shook his head at Alya before looking back to Adrien. 

Adrien only snapped back to reality when he heard an increasing yell coming from the girl’s table. Both Nino and Adrien turned towards them as they watched a crimson tinted designer covering her face with her hands. “They must be talking about last night, too.” Adrien said defeated. “Maybe I pushed it too far. What if she doesn’t want to talk to me anymore? She didn’t even want to look at me today in class!” 

Nino could see his friend was about to spiral with his thoughts. He needed to douse the flame before the fire burned this whole thing to ash. “Bro,” he said as he slung his hand on Adrien’s shoulder, “you need to chill.” 

Adrien sighed. “Nino. I’m falling for her. Hard.” 

“Dude. We know.” 

Adrien stared at him. “Am I that flipping obvious!” He smacked his head to the table in sudden defeat. “Why, why, why!” 

“Dude. Talk to her. Ask her out.” 

“But you just saw how she reacted. She probably hates me right now.” 

“Did you ask her if she was uncomfortable last night?” 

“No. I left as soon as we were done cleaning the kitchen.” 

Nino shook his head. “Dude....” 

“Yeah, I know. I’m an idiot.” 

“Did she look like she wanted to kiss you back?” 

“I think so? It was definitely in the heat of the moment.” 

“Then it sounds like she was fine with it and that she wasn’t uncomfortable about it. You just need to talk to her.” 

Adrien looked back towards Marinette and slightly smiled. “Yeah. I know. I’ll talk to her later.” 

* * *

Marinette stood at the top of the steps as she waited for her friends. She stared up to the sky, inhaled the fresh air, and soaked in the sun. The talk at lunch really helped make her feel at ease, but she knew she wouldn’t know what was going through his mind unless she asked. The probability of being rejected by him was most likely low, but the fact that she felt nervous over seeing him only made her realize the implications of her love for him. 

A voice behind her pulled her out of her revere. “Hey.” Said the blond boy standing nervously to her side. 

“Hey.” Marinette uttered. 

“I wanted to make sure you’re okay? You know,” he gestured as he awkwardly turned his face away from her before looking back at her, “for what happened last night.” 

“Ye- Yeah. I’m okay.” She stressed as she fidgeted with her fingers. _ Why am I acting like I'm 14 again? This is so awkward. _

A horn startled the two teens as they both looked towards the cause of the noise. Adrien frowned. “That’s my ride. I have a photo shoot today. Can we talk about this tomorrow? Maybe at lunch or after school?” 

“Yeah, after school would probably be better.” 

“Alright.” Adrien pulled Marinette into a hug. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“See you tomorrow.” Marinette waved and watched Adrien leave as the uneasiness returned._Tomorrow. Okay. _


	15. Sweet Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila makes a slight come back. Ladybug and Chat Noir have a heart to heart about what's going on in their personal lives (without delving too much into it).

Lila paced the length of her room steaming over the fall of her reign over the last two weeks. How could everything she worked so hard to achieve over the last few years just fall flat, just like that? “If those two brats didn’t meddle into my lie...” she huffed. “And that girl. Ugh! If she didn’t stand up to Adrien, and if he didn’t become so brave...” 

Lila couldn’t speak the words that laid so heavily in her mind. She trudged up to her wall and punched it in haste, resulting in a hole. The reaction only made her convulse in anger. 

That interview. Getting everyone to question her. And for Gabriel to drop her from his modeling line on top of that. 

“Firing me? He wanted me to make Adrien lose his friends. He wanted me to ‘protect’ him at all costs from the losers he wants to associate himself with.” She continued. “Oh, they will pay. They will all pay for what they’ve done to me.” 

* * *

Ladybug sat on her favorite beam on the Eiffel Tower, waiting for her leather-dressed partner to arrive. The night was warm and there was a slight breeze that moved around her, tantalizing the exposed skin on her face and neck. She closed her eyes, allowing the calmness embrace her fully. Her legs dangled over the edge, swaying ever so slightly while her body bobbed in unison. 

The sound of hard shoes tapped the beam. 

“Good evening, M’Lady” Chat says with a bow. “It’s a beautiful night for patrol.” 

Ladybug opened her eyes and looked over to him. She smiled and patted the space beside her. Chat accepted the invitation and dangled his feet over the side, matching the swaying motion of her legs. “I’m a little tired today, Chat. How about we relax and talk a bit.” 

Chat looked over to the heroine. She was smiling – a small smile that didn’t reach her eyes – and looked somewhat distracted. He worried his bottom lip a bit. It seemed like something in her mind was weighing her down. She needed a friend today and he wouldn’t let her down. 

_ A friend. _ He remembered the day he decided to move on from the deep love he had in his heart for her. He still loved her and never would stop loving her. He vowed to always be there for her whenever she needed. She didn’t need him to keep vying for her attention; it was not a very friend-like thing to do. So, he grew up and moved on. 

It seemed like Ladybug did the same. At least to him it did. She used to mention the boy she was in love with, especially during the times he tried to woo her with his charm. Other times it was when her thoughts of him were too hard for her to bear on her own. She never mentioned him often – keeping her civilian life a secret from him as often as she could. He understood, of course. He had to follow the same set of rules. 

But after a year of being superheroes, the mention of the boy never crossed her lips again. But even after the breakup, Chat never wanted to bring back that infatuation with Ladybug. So, he loves her in the side lines – always hoping, always dreaming, but never reaching out for fear of losing his best friend. 

“What’s up, bugaboo? Doctor Cheshire_ Chat _ is here to help you.” He pretends to lift up a notebook and pen, ready to write down her thoughts. 

“Oh, my therapist is here to save my mind?” She says with a tease. She sways towards him tapping her shoulder to his. 

They chuckle a bit before Ladybug sighs out the bit of tension in her chest. Chat wraps his arm over her shoulder guiding her to lean on him. 

“Chat, do you remember that boy I was in love with all those years ago?” 

Chat was rubbing his fingers up and down her arm in a soothing motion, nodding a _ yes _ to her question. 

“We’ve been best friends for years. We spend a lot of time together...” she pondered at the thoughts of him. “I think I’m falling for him again.” 

“Did you ever fall out of love with him?” 

“No, I guess I didn’t, but I buried my feelings for him in the deepest areas of my heart so I could move on.” 

Chat hums a bit. “Do you think he is falling for you?” 

“I don’t know, Chat. That’s my problem. My friends believe there is something there this time. He was never this way towards me before, but it seems like he has changed.” 

“Have you acted any differently towards him for him to change?” 

“I don’t think I did. At least not that I can think of.” 

"The only way you will know is if you talk to him yourself, bugaboo.” 

She thought of his advice. Would she be able to talk to him about it without feeling so awkward or thinking of the worst? They did plan on talking about it tomorrow after school, but she didn’t want to lose his friendship if she really messed up on his body language. Maybe it’s just safer for her to ignore it until he brought it up? 

Ladybug smiled as she placed her head on his shoulder. “Thank you for listening, Chat.” The tension that had been there earlier started to escape a little at a time. 

“If it makes you feel better, LB, I’m having the same dilemma.” Chat was staring out to the Paris skyline; his eyes had the essence of unrequited love. “I think I’m falling for someone. Actually, I have liked her for a long time, but I’ve realized lately that I’m falling in love with her.” 

She continued to smile at him. “Oh Chat, I’m so happy to hear that.” 

“Heh, thanks LB.” He scratched his neck. “I don’t know if she feels the same way, though. I mean, I think she does by the way she’s been acting and blushing around me.” 

“Well, you just gave me some sound advice. Why don’t you do the same?” 

“Yeah, I'm planning on it. I just hope it’s not an awkward conversation.” An idea sparks in his head. “Actually, there is an event I want to take her to. Maybe I can put on some charm and invite her as my date? Tell me Bug. How would you like to be wooed?” He bats his eyes while smiling in his signature smile. 

“You mean be asked out?” she stifled a giggle. “Hmm. I don’t know. Besides _ you _ and two other boys, I’ve never really been asked out before.” 

“Wait, what? A lady as beautiful as yourself has never been asked out?” 

“No. Besides the boy I loved, no one caught my eye.” 

“Well then, how would you love to be asked out then?” 

Ladybug pondered a bit. She smiled when the perfect scene popped into her head. “It’s so cliché; it’s definitely the romantic in me.” She paused and looked up at him. “I would love to be surprised. Maybe a romantic night picnic with all our favorite foods, desserts even. A blanket spread out facing the moon. Maybe have a bottle of wine. Candles and flowers everywhere. Maybe even some music to dance to. I know it sounds more like a date than someone asking me out, but a girl could dream right?” 

“You have every right to dream of the perfect romantic night.” 

“Honestly, if the boy I love ever did that for me, I would kiss him on the spot. I wouldn’t even hesitate.” 

Chat let out a laugh. “Thanks LB. I think she would love something like that. She’s so caring and sweet- she deserves romance, too.” 

* * *

Adrien got up bright and early and spoke out his plan. Plagg rolled his eyes and tried going back to sleep, but Adrien just wouldn’t relax. “Kid, you’re nervous. Relax. You have all day to make it perfect.” 

“That’s exactly it. It’s got to be perfect, and I have all day to stress over it.” 

“Then continue to stress. Just leave me cheese and I’ll stay out of your way.” 

“Great, thanks Plagg. You’re the best.” Adrien deadpanned. 

As soon as Adrien finished getting ready, he sprinted out the door to talk to Tom and Sabine. He needed them to help with the plan. 

“Good Morning, Adrien!” Tom beamed. “You’re here early. You know how Marinette is. The girl loves her beauty sleep.” 

“I can go wake her up if you wanted to have breakfast with her.” Sabine added. 

“No, actually I’m here to see you two.” Adrien smiled. “I wanted to ask your daughter out and I have a plan, but I need your help.” 

Tom’s eyes widened and was about to explode with glee when Sabine put her hand on his arm. Adrien could only think about the time he rejected Marinette as Chat and caused him to be akumatized into Weredad. He internally shutters at the thought. 

“So, how can we help?” Sabine asked with a bright smile. 

Adrien went over the plans with the Dupain-Chengs who both agreed to help out with the basket of treats. They handed him a fresh croissant before he bid them farewell and took a quick walk to the florist. He ordered as many bouquets of pink peonies and red roses that could be bought and created within the day and planned to pick them up after school. From there, he walked to the front steps of lycee, waiting for the next person to help with his plan. 

* * *

Adrien checked his phone, hoping that Alya wouldn’t be late. After he returned from patrol the night before, he shot a quick text to Alya asking to meet him 20 minutes early in front of the school. She tried to pry out any information she could, but Adrien didn’t want to let out any part of his plan too early. He also didn’t want to risk Marinette getting a hold of Alya’s phone and ruining the surprise. He stared at his phone until he heard a familiar voice calling out to him. 

“Alright, sunshine.” Alya yawned. “Why did you want to meet me so early?” 

Adrien smiled sweetly. “I want to ask Marinette out.” He took a step back waiting for the impending scream. 

“WHAT!?” was all Alya could yell out. A few students looked over at their direction, but Alya could care the slightest. 

He lowered his tone, “You heard me. I’m going to ask her out tonight, but I need your help. Can you keep her occupied while I set up her balcony?” 

“Oh man. I would love to help you!” she clapped her hands together. “I need to get a pair of shoes to go with the dress Marinette made me. I’ll take her out shopping and go out for dinner. I’ll keep her until whenever you want her.” 

Adrien smiled. “I just need her out until the moon comes out.” 


	16. The Date

Alya bounced in her seat giddily as she waited for her best friend to arrive. Nino shook his head over the devious smirk on Alya’s face before turning to the model beside him. 

“So...” Nino said in exaggeration, “any ideas on why my girlfriend can’t contain herself?” 

Adrien shrugged his shoulders. “No idea man. She was like this when I arrived.” 

Nino twisted his lips as he narrowed his eyes between the two. “You know what? I’m not even going to ask. I don’t even want to know.” 

Alya and Adrien snuck a quick glance to each other before a sudden rush of steps made its way towards the classroom. Marinette scrambled through the doorway before Mlle. Bustier could shut the door. 

“On time!” Marinette uttered hastily causing a laugh out of the class. She made her way to her seat looking both flustered and embarrassed, but kept the temptation of glancing at Adrien as she moved passed him. Her temptation faltered as she gazed at the back of his head, chastising herself before pressing her face to her desk with a loud thump. 

Alya glided across the bench and nudged Marinette in the elbow as she eyed the teacher writing on the board. “Hey,” she whispered, “I’m going shopping after school and I need shoes to go with the dress you made me. I need my best friend and designer to help make sure everything looks good together.” 

Marinette looked up at the brunette before shaking her head. “I can’t. Adrien and I are meeting after school for a bit.” 

Adrien eyed the teacher before turning around with a frown. “Sorry Marinette. I was told of a last-minute photo shoot this morning.” Watching Marinette coil into herself really made this lie hurt more than it should. “But can I call you tonight?” 

Marinette responded sadly but was unwilling to lose the confidence that she coaxed into herself earlier. “Oh, okay. What about lunch?” 

Adrien swayed his head sadly. “I can’t. Father wants me home for lunch today.” 

“Yeah, o- okay.” Marinette looked away as she fidgeted with her fingers. “Call me when you can then.” She removed a textbook from her bag, hoping the distraction would stop the ping of hurt in her chest. “Alya, I’ll go with you. I just have to stop at home first to grab a few things.” 

“Sounds good, girl.” 

Alya and Adrien looked to each other, the sadness in her tone was eating at them. Adrien was genuinely frowning at that point, but Alya flashed a small smirk reminding him it will be okay. That was all he could do, but he felt like the day was already going in the wrong direction. 

* * *

Adrien hid within the corner of the school entryway watching Marinette as she stood by the staircase, her shoulders slightly slumped and her fingers wrapped tightly around the straps of her bag. Adrien could tell she was still upset from this morning, fueling him to mutter obscenities at himself. The awkward mumbling kept his mind so occupied that he didn’t hear the footsteps closing in on him. 

“Hey, lover boy.” Adrien jumped a few feet before turning around to see Alya snickering. 

He placed a hand on his chest hoping to slow his racing heartbeat. _I’m going to lose all nine lives with her. _“Hey.” He choked out. “H- How is she doing? She kind of avoided me all day.” 

“Yeah, she was really hoping to talk to you. She didn’t tell me much, but I guess she psyched herself up to talk to you about something that now she feels somewhat defeated.” 

The look on Adrien’s face was all Alya needed to know he was feeling pretty terrible about the playful lie. “I think I might have messed this up.” 

Alya placed a hand on his bicep. “Listen, she gets like this a lot. But once you surprise her tonight, the white lie won’t even bother her anymore. It’s going to be fine. I already told her I would take her out to eat at a café down the road from the shops we will be going to and she smiled at that. That girl loves food just as much as she loves sleep.” 

Adrien chuckled at the that. “Alright then. I have a few things to do before tonight. Thanks again for your help.” 

Alya smiled before waving goodbye and running down the steps to her waiting best friend. Rose, Juleka, Mylene, and Alix all wandered over to the two girls, most likely joining them in their shopping endeavor. 

* * *

Adrien stood on the balcony, wringing his hands in nervousness. The moon had just started to enter the night sky when he finished setting up the preliminary items. Everything looked perfect. Now all he had to do was wait. 

Plagg zipped from Adrien’s jacket and hovered over his chosen’s face. “Pigtails is going to love it. Besides that little spat this morning, everything went fine.” 

“Yeah, yeah. I still feel bad about that, though.” Adrien said sorely. 

“Like the blogger said, Marinette is going to be happy after tonight.” 

“But what if I’m reading this all wrong? What if she wanted to talk to me today about the whole thing and tell me she doesn’t see me in that way? What if I screw all this up and we stop being friends?” Adrien said gesticulating. 

Plagg shook his head as he grabs a piece of cheese from the blanket prompting a scowl out of Adrien. “Look. If she didn’t care about you in that way, why would her parents and Alya want to help you? They wouldn’t want you to make a fool out of yourself just for fun and games. That’s my job.” He said as the threw the piece of cheese in his mouth. “So don’t worry about it and romance the girl.” 

“But I thought you hated romance?” Adrien said as he smirked. “You know, if Marinette says yes to me then we’ll be one of those cute and fluffy romantic couples that do nothing but kiss and hug and hold hands.” 

The kwami scrunched up his nose in disgust and crossed his arms. “Gross. Whatever.” 

Adrien scratched underneath the kwami’s ear. The god of destruction may hate anything lovey dovey, but he sure loves making sure Adrien was happy. 

He made his way towards the balcony railings, channeling his Chat Noir instincts of hiding in the shadows to watch for the girls to come back. Only a few moments later he could hear the faintness of laughter and Adrien knew it was time to finish the preparations. 

* * *

“Thanks again for helping me out, girl. I know everyone loved having you help with the last-minute details. Those shoes that Rose bought were off the chang.” 

Marinette smiled. “Those shoes were amazing. If I wasn’t such a klutz in stiletto heels, I would try to rock those too.” The girls giggled. “Thanks for dinner. The cassolettes de ravioles was delicious. I wish we could have stayed for dessert though.” 

“Please. Your family owns a bakery. You could get sweets whenever you want!” 

“True, but we don’t always have what the cafes have.” 

“I guess. But hey,” Alya gushed as she looked at her phone, “I have to get going. I’ll text you when I get home?” 

“Okay, yeah. Good night!” 

Marinette made her way through the apartment and up the stairs while peering at her phone. _20h. _She pursed her lips. _His photoshoot must have gone later than he planned. But this late? Maybe his dad needed to have- _

Marinette stopped when she saw the state of her room. Pink and red flower petals were splayed across the floor in an ornate pattern towards the ladder to her bed. Bouquets of pink peonies and red roses sat pretty in their vases at the end of the petal pathway, with another bouquet sitting at the top of the steps. Marinette placed her purse on the table with slight hesitation as a dusting of pink covered her cheeks. 

She remembered the conversation from the night before. _Chat? It couldn’t be. Could it? _ He planned on using the idea of her romantic date as a way to “woo” the girl he cared so much for. So why does this feel like DeJa'Vu? 

She gradually walked up the steps, a little afraid, a little hopeful, but completely overwhelmed by her thoughts. The skylight was open as an invitation to come through and there was a soft glow of light emanating from somewhere on the balcony. Her breath hitched when she heard the faintest sound of music within the space. 

Marinette popped her head through the opening and froze over the sight. The balcony was filled with multiple bouquets of pink peonies and red roses just like the ones in her room. Candles were lit up everywhere, resulting in a beautiful romantic glow that only accompanied the white gleam of the moonlight. Her eyes caught the glimpse of loose blossoms near the opening of the skylight and she followed the scattered petals to a sprawled blanket with an array of sweets, candles, and a bottle of wine in a bucket. But as she continued to look, she noticed a mop of blond hair dressed in a pair of black slacks and what looks to be a white button-down shirt standing near the railing and facing the moon. 

If Marinette was dead, it was because she stopped breathing. 

Her brain finally reminded her to breathe, and the gasp of air with a slight squeal was loud enough over the music for the man to turn around to face her. 

_ Oh yeah. Marinette was definitely dead. Dead and gone to heaven and this was a sick, cruel joke. _

Adrien smiled as he walked towards the skylight and grabbed her hand, slightly pulling her upwards through the skylight. Marinette locked her eyes onto his, taking in another breath as a crimson blush overtook her cheeks. 

“Adrien?” She said softly. “What- what is...? What’s going on?” 

Adrien, not wavering from his smile, brought her towards the open space that was devoid of candles and flowers and guided her hand placements into a slow dance. 

“You know,” Adrien started, peering down through his tousled bangs, “I've been thinking a lot lately. There is this girl with raven hair and these beautiful blue eyes that has been taking over my mind.” Marinette looked up at him, the blush now spread to the tips of her ears. “After talking about it to myself and a few special sounding boards, I realized that I’ve been smitten beyond control over this girl. You see, you’ve always been such an amazing friend to me and I’m so happy that we’ve become so close. You have truly become one of my best friends. But I’ve realized that you’ve always meant something more to me, more than just a friend.” 

Marinette’s breath hitched. 

Adrien paused his movements and grabbed both her hands into his. “What I’m saying is, Marinette, I like you... a lot. Like a lot, a lot. I’m falling in love with you, deeper than I ever imagined,” tears started to glaze Marinette’s eyes, “and I was hoping that you would do me the honor of going out on a date with me.” 

Marinette smiled. Adrien noticed a sparkle in her eye that could only outshine the ferocity of Ladybug’s when she figured out her lucky charm. “How could I ever say no to you, _ Chaton _.” And that’s because she did figure it out. 

Adrien stared at her dumbfounded, his jaw slack and his pupils the size of pinpricks. “What? Huh?” The thought dawned on him. The romantic evening that Ladybug described. He used the same idea. The only one who knew of the exact plan was... “My lady?” 

Marinette widened her smile before cupping his cheeks and pulling him down into a simple, but loving kiss. As they pulled back slowly, Marinette whispered to his lips, “I told you I would kiss the boy if he ever did this to me.” 

Adrien smiled as he leaned his forehead against hers. “Well, you have definitely made this kitten a bit more smitten.” 

Marinette giggled before they pressed together into many more passionate kisses. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A love reveal AND an identity reveal? Squeal!
> 
> I have been waiting to write this chapter since the idea of this story came to my head. Everything else just came after!
> 
> We have one last arc - a dance and a battle!


	17. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine and Tom are sly.  
Lila is back.  
Gabriel's intentions are known.  
Ladynoir have a sweet moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long to get out! I had some writer's block for this chapter. I had ideas of how things were to go, but I spent a lot of time writing and rewriting to get my ideas across.
> 
> While I took some time off in between, I spent some time writing for Love Square Fluff Week 2020 with my 7 chapter story called Chasing Feelings. I also had a spur of the moment inspiration and wrote a crack-fic on Adrien having a terrible day called Golden Boy's Cursed Day, and I also finished up the first chapter to my Miraculous Ladybug Disney AU called The Beauty and the Chat.
> 
> Now back to the story!

Tom and Sabine eyed the time on the clock, smirking silently towards each other as they waited for their daughter to make her presence known. Tom went back to kneading the dough as Sabine moved to the counter and packed a couple of delicious pastries for the new couple to enjoy together. 

Sabine is not one to lie. If anyone happened to ask her if they were part of the whole idea, she would say no. Actually, she would praise Adrien for coming up with the idea that had won Marinette over. But she wouldn’t lie if anyone asked if the couple had listened to Adrien’s romantic declaration as he danced with Marinette against the moonlight. She would only smirk and play coy, adding that Marinette’s door had accidentally stayed open and the noise traveled throughout the house, so it was hard not to listen to the grand confession. 

Then she would just smile in that innocent way and stay mum over anything else. 

Including the part where she and Tom happened to pop their head through the skylight and see them kissing against said moonlight. 

Not like it mattered anyways. The squeals that emanated from the living room while they were _trying _(keyword: not really trying) to sleep after Adrien had left their home could only contribute to the sight they had seen earlier. 

Nope. Not one bit ashamed for sneaking a peep at their daughter’s unplanned date. 

They already knew once the couple heard the giggles and the pop of the wine bottle’s cork that everything worked out perfectly. Of course, there was also an exchange of a bet that had been between them since the kids first met, but the teens didn’t need to know those little details anyways (Sabine won by the way). 

Sabine could hear the leaded footsteps as her daughter ran down the steps to the bakery, hearing the clatter of dishes as she lost control of her movements and stumbled into the pans that were ready to be used for the day. As she shook her head in self-satisfaction, Sabine looked up through the bakery entrance and saw the gray sedan pulling up beside it. A mop of blond hair had made his way out waving goodbye to his driver before walking through the door. 

“Good morning, Adrien.” Sabine said sweetly as he made his way towards the register. 

“Good morning!” He said as his eyes were full of wonderment and love. 

Tom emerged from the kitchen and placed his large hand on his shoulder. “Son! How are you this morning? Get any sleep?” He winked. 

“I did for once!” Adrien laughed. “Is Marinette ready to head to school?” 

“I’m coming!” Marinette walked through the door with a wet rag in her hands. She tried to wipe down any flour that had inadvertently attached to her clothing when she fell into the pans. She could hear the chuckle coming from Adrien, but her pleasant mood did not allow an ounce of embarrassment to show through. Marinette kissed her maman and papa, trading the wet rag with the pastry bag that Sabine held out for them. 

"Thanks, maman,” Marinette said as she opened the bag to smell the delicious treats. She grabbed a croissant and handed it to Adrien, a precious smile on her face making his heart soar. He snatched the croissant and bent down a little, allowing Marinette’s lips to press against his. What meant to be a peck, turned into two, three, four pecks, the last one lingering a bit longer than planned. 

Sabine cleared her throat while Tom watched in awe. Marinette and Adrien pulled apart as a shade of crimson dusted their cheeks. Adrien rubbed his neck nervously as Marinette covered her face. 

“Sorry!” they said in unison while the adults snickered in return. 

* * *

Walking to school together this way felt like a dream. Their fingers were intertwined as they shared a laugh and Marinette hovered the pastry bag in front of his face, enticing Adrien with another croissant. 

Adrien purred in her ear. “You know, bug, you should really be careful feeding a stray.” 

“Why? Because they never go away?” Marinette teased back. 

Adrien looked smug. “Exactly! And I don’t know how long you could keep me away for. I might just come back every night.” He stopped in front of the steps and leaned his face close to hers. So close, in fact that their noses were almost touching. 

Marinette poked his nose back the same way she always did as Ladybug. Her smug tone matched his while a devious smirk stretched her lips. “Well maybe I want to keep this stray kitten. Maybe that’s my intention. I’ve always wanted a kitty. I think this is just the perfect opportunity to finally have one for myself.” 

Marinette walked away, leaving an awestruck Adrien behind. Marinette stopped and turned just enough to shout, ‘_Don’t dish if you can’t take, chaton’, _before walking through the doors of the school. 

* * *

Sitting in the back of the classroom alone to stew in her own misery, Lila sat with eyes narrowed and teeth clenched. She was back at school after disappearing for the last week. On top of everything else, her mother caught wind of her devious plans and grounded her until the end of time. The time alone was not spent in waste though. She spent her time seething and planning, all while she waited for a purple butterfly to make her way towards her. Oh, how she wished that a butterfly was to come right now and akumatize her into a pawn. She wanted to take down those two brats any way she could. They ruined her life and she wanted revenge. 

The class refused to acknowledge she was in the room. The moment she walked in, the students that were already seated and conversing glared daggers into her soul before turning back to the conversations they had started. No amount of crocodile tears or lies could fix this problem, so revenge was the best plan of attack. 

She could still try to get Adrien away from Marinette. But how? Those two were close enough already. It was only a matter of time before they finally started dating. But they are both too oblivious to see what they have in front of them. With Gabriel not taking her side, she had to figure this out on her own. 

All too quickly, Lila’s thoughts were halted when a squeal from Rose filled the room. She turned to the blond and watched where her gaze fell. Her eyes immediately saw red when she witnessed the travesty that stood in the doorway before her. She clenched her fists together so tightly her nails drew blood. 

“Marinette... and Adrien?” She said through gritted teeth. “Together!” Oh, how she was seethed over the sight. How was she to pull this plan together now? 

Lila spent the next ten minutes glaring at the back of the new couple’s heads, trying to think of a way to destroy them both. As if the sun had shone through an overcast day, Lila overheard the girls talking about the dance giving the brunette an idea. 

“Oh, Marinette,” she said to herself with a tone overt of venomous intentions. “This dance will be a night to remember, don’t you worry about that.” 

* * *

Gabriel stood at his computer, brows furrowed as he overlooked the many design concepts that were flashed across his screen. Plenty of designs made its way through the disarray of pages in front of him, but none met the Agreste standards. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took one swipe of his screen to close out everything in its path. 

His stillness abruptly shifted as the feelings of anger and disgust filled his senses. Gabriel could feel the strong emotions and moved quickly towards the large gold painting that stood behind him. Three buttons took him to the lair and it took four words to transform him into his villain form. Hawkmoth stood at the ready and sought after the anger which only intensified once he transformed, but he had felt this anger before. 

“Lila,” he said as vengeance formed a bubbling act in his chest, “I have been feeling your anger over the last week. But, my dear child, your anger has yet to reach its full potential.” 

Hawkmoth closed his eyes a bit longer than normal, trying to gain some sense of her anger without releasing an akuma. He knew it was not the time to send one of his precious butterflies out into the world. He was saving it for when his plan ran its course. 

Lila had proven to be a good ally in the past many times over. After her time as Chameleon, he knew that she wanted an akuma to be released so she could pawn it on herself to get revenge, and he knew that he needed to continue teasing her in this way to help his plan along. Giving in now would only hinder his final goal. 

Nathalie had been giving him a report of everything that transpired over the last few weeks. Gabriel had always known that Kagami and Adrien were never formally together. It was a matter of time before a slip of the tongue would unleash the hell around him and he knew that Lila would do anything for Gabriel, especially since the modeling contract he handed her on a silver platter dangled precariously in front of her greed-filled eyes. 

As he knew it would happen, she ousted herself as Adrien’s newest beau to the media and knowing how Adrien’s mannerisms had become increasingly brazen as of late, Gabriel knew that Adrien would bite back. The “bite”, though, was infinitely better than he ever imagined it would be. Firing Lila was another tier to the commotion, and with that, the brunette has tried to seek out Gabriel and demand an explanation to no avail. Making herself look like a fool in front of the waiting press outside his doors just increased her anger tenfold. But finding out that Nathalie slipped information to Lila’s mother informing her of her actions over the last few years? Well, that was icing on the proverbial cake. 

What sent this plan in a forward motion was the news that Adrien and Marinette had officially become a couple. Knowing that this would just add more anger to the pawn, he waited patiently for her anger to intensify, and he didn’t have to wait long for that to happen. He looked to the clock on his staff, knowing that her anger had to be intensified due to Adrien and Marinette entering the classroom together. He had known that if Lila happened to be in school and see the scene unfold in front of her, the feeling of vengeance would increase at an intense speed – and increase it did. 

He wanted to savor the anger bubbling inside Lila. He knew that in order for this to continue, he had to throw in more wood to the fire. So, he stood there, listening to the sensory overload of Lila’s anger and hatred towards the people around her. “Soon, Lila.” He cackled maniacally as his thoughts clouded his better judgement. “Both of our wishes will come true.” 

* * *

Running across the rooftops, Ladybug and Chat Noir raced against each other in a competitive fervor. Chat had enticed her with a race and she so happily obliged. It was not unusual for races to happen during patrols, but knowing that the love of her life was under the mask made “patrolling” a little bit better. 

Only a little. And maybe a bit more fun. Yeah, that’s it. Much for fun. 

Normally, Chat would follow his Lady everywhere she turned, but tonight he had something else up his sleeve. Turning to the right through the neighboring arrondissement, Chat led Ladybug to their favorite spot on the Eiffel Tower. 

While the change in location was nice, it wasn’t along their patrol route tonight. Once Ladybug landed on the beam, she looked to Chat confused and unsure. Chat smiled as he watched Ladybug’s gears turn in her head and waited for her to question his decision. 

“Chat?” 

“Milady.” He grabbed her hand and slowly brought it to his lips, kissing her knuckles ever so carefully and never leaving her gaze. The blush that spread across her cheeks made the slow process worth it. “Since I have many, many nights of dates to make up for-” 

“Chat...” Ladybug tried to interrupt. 

“- and since I spent last evening swooning you with wine, pastries, and kisses,” he waggled his eyebrows as he stood back to full height, “I wanted to give you a special evening here where we can be all by ourselves.” 

Ladybug smiled lovingly to him. “My kitty is quite the romantic.” She took a step forward and jingled his bell. “And what has this cat planned for us this evening?” 

“While I would love to take you out on a date on this tower and give you everything your heart desires, I thought we could start with this perfect view and maybe share a dance with me?” 

Ladybug tilted her head and finally noticed the light music playing in the background. Chat must have wired his baton to play a few songs. “Of course, kitty. I would love to dance with you.” 

The romantic atmosphere made the dancing slightly impossible as they got lost in each other’s eyes. Little teases of kisses that wanted to be shared tantalized the feeling that surrounded them. Once the song ended, Ladybug held on to his shoulders, giving her some leverage as she tiptoed herself up and planted a sweet, lingering kiss to his cheek. 

“I love you, chaton.” 

Chat beamed. “I love you, princess.” He reached down and planted a chaste kiss to her lips. Looking back at her eyes, his mind finally remembered why he brought her there in the first place. “Princess? Would you allow this knight in shining leather to escort you to the dance?” 

A quiet giggle left her lips. “This princess would be honored to be escorted by her prince.”


	18. Planned Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of the dance is here and Marinette has rung up the team to get the gym looking great. But how will she react when Lila comes along to thwart her plans?

“Ivan, Kim. That needs to be moved over there. Rose and Juleka. The balloons need to be on that table. Alya, the buffet tables need the black tablecloths, not the white. Nino, the stage is ready for your equipment. Adrien, could you help Nino set up the speakers...” 

Marinette stood near the edge of the gymnasium, calling out orders as her friends walked in to assist. It was the day of the event and everyone knew Marinette was stressed. Clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other, Marinette could not lose focus. She only had eight hours until she had to be back. Being in charge meant that she needed to be early to direct M. Cessaire and her team to where the food would go. She would also need to make sure Jagged Stone and Kitty Section were comfortable and in their respected rooms to hang out and warm up until their performance of the night. Weeks of preparing were finally coming to fruition and the last thing she needed was something to happen and ruin everything. 

“Hey, Marinette?” Alix called out as she brought out the large rolled up paper. “Where do you want the mural?” 

Marinette looked around and tapped her chin. “Uhm. Right. It goes against that wall. I brought over the clips you’ll need to hold it up.” 

Alix saluted and walked over to Nathaniel and Marc to set up the mural. 

“Mylene and Sabrina, could you place all the tablecloths on the tables? Every other is pink and yellow. I drew up the idea to follow.” Marinette handed the sheet of paper to the girls. “Once Rose and Juleka finish with the balloons, have them help you with the lanterns and vases. The florist will be here in the next hour with the delivery. Make sure that the vases are partially filled with water – a third of the way is fine – and that the candles are all placed in the lanterns.” 

Marinette became lost in her own world, focusing on what has been done and what still needs to be worked on. Everything on the clipboard was meticulously written on a time table to ensure everything will be done before everyone left to prepare for the dance. Thank goodness she was able to wrangle up her friends to help or else she would never have time to complete everything before the event. 

Things looked great. Everything was coming together just fine and was almost completed. Marinette placed her hands on her hips and smiled, feeling a sense of accomplishment over the sight. Alya walked up to Marinette and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Girl, this place looks great! I can’t wait to see all the lights and candles lighting this place up. This masquerade was the perfect idea, too.” 

Adrien walked up and wrapped his arm around her waist. He pulled her in close, placing a lingering peck to her temple. “She’s right you know.” He gleamed. “Your ideas are amazing and the fact that this cold, old gym looks like a warm, magical evening waiting to happen... well it’s absolutely perfect.” 

Marinette smiled brightly and sighed a breath of relief. “I wouldn’t have been able to pull this all together if everyone didn’t come in and volunteer their time.” She turned to Adrien, “And thank you for helping me come up with the theme and working through my crazy ideas.” 

“You know I’m here for youuuu.” He said in a sing-song voice as his eyebrows wiggled in enthusiasm. 

She ducked her head to chuckle as grabbed her phone to look at the time. “I’m grateful that I was able to save some money on the decorations and am able to use it to take the volunteers out to lunch.” Alya and Adrien salivated at the thought of the delicious meal waiting for them. “Let’s wrangle everyone up and head on over to the bistro down the street. They are expecting us.” 

* * *

Lurking in the shadows, Lila watched the group huddle together as Marinette mumbled something to the team. The snarl that released from the brunette’s throat almost ousted her and the slight pang of fear escaped heart when she noticed Adrien. As if he had some secret ability, Adrien’s ear twitched at the strange sound causing his head to turn in search of it. Bracing herself against the stone wall, she hid further into the shadows waiting a few heartbeats before looking back in his direction. She only felt the calmness from her tightly coiled nerves when Adrien’s attention turned back to the raven-haired girl. 

As soon as the team left, Lila sauntered towards the tables and surveyed the area. She crossed her arms and tapped a finger to her lips. “My, my Marinette.” She purred. “It looks absolutely wonderful in here. It would be a shame if someone destroyed it.” She laughed menacingly for a moment before turning her attention to the room. She made note of what she could do and ruin the repulsively-sweet look Marinette had come up with without looking like Lila wanted to destroy it out of revenge. 

_ Because that’s the real reason she’s doing it. _Too bad she needed to avoid being caught, because Marinette deserved all the disastrous things coming her way and she would just love to rub it all in that brat’s face. 

Lila walked up to the mural and noticed how much detail Alix put into it. Looking to the side, she noticed a lone paint brush with a few tubes of paint beside it. She picked up the black tube and poured some in the paint tray and took a heaping glob across the mural. “Oh, no. I can’t believe a pigeon flew in here and just smudged the mural!” She said in mock horror. “All that hard work, gone to waste.” 

She walked to the table near the entrance and found a pair of scissors. She then walked to each table and started snipping the flowers from its stems, leaving the buds sprawled on the tables. She then took the candles and threw them in the trash. “Oh dear, I wonder who could have damaged all these flowers?” 

Lila looked at her clock and decided that she still has a little while longer to continue her rampage before needing to leave and avoid being caught. With the scissors in hand, Lila walked up to the balloons and started popping them. Seeing how long the popping was taking, she decided to just snip the strings and allowed them to float to the ceiling. It’s not like anyone would be tall enough to fetch them anyways. 

She turned to the stage, and ran her hand across the speakers. She saw the wires that led to the DJ booth and smirked at her next thought. She unhooked the connected wire and threw it in the trash. Before jumping off the stage, she sauntered over to the microphone and threw it in the trash, untuned the guitar strings to the point of it needing to be restrung, and snapped a drum stick in half. 

Lila stood near the entrance, and marveled at the handiwork. Feeling satisfied, she flipped her hair back as her eyes turned dark with wickedness. “I’d like to see how you get yourself out of this one.” 

* * *

After their delicious lunch, most of the team went on their way home to get ready for the night. Marinette needed to go back and grab a few things that she left behind and Adrien was happy enough to stick around to keep her company. Alix needed to go back and grab her paints, while Nino and Alya tagged along for the short walk. The small group conversed over the Kim’s most recent dare and joked about how much Alix made off of said dare. 

But all the laughter subsided when Marinette opened the door to the gymnasium and noticed the atrocity that was left in their wake. Marinette walked in hesitantly, her hand slowly clasping her mouth as she scanned the room. Warm tears threatened to fall and a silent sob tried to escape. Adrien stood shell shocked, but the sound of Marinette’s stifled cry pulled him out of his revere and quickly ran to her side, pulling her close to rub her back in an attempt to console her. 

“Dude.” Nino reluctantly said as he removed his cap to scratch his head. 

Alya clenched her fists and growled as Alix narrowed her eyes and spilled colorful language from her pink lips. 

All their hard work was destroyed. Someone purposely walked in as soon as they left and vandalized the room. 

“Who would do this!” Alya finally stated. 

“Whoever did this is going to get a serious pounding from my fist!” Alix growled as she punched a tight fist to her palm. 

Adrien looked down to notice the shocked look on Marinette’s face. The tears subsided, but the look in her eyes matched those of her alter ego. “Bug? Hey.” He watched her lips purse to a thin line. “Listen, we’ll fix this. We’ll all be here to he-” 

Marinette straightened her shoulders and pulled out of Adrien’s grasp. Adrien cocked his head to the side as he watched his girlfriend walk towards the entrance. 

“Marinette, wait!” Adrien called out. “Don’t leave. We can fix this.” Alya, Alix, and Nino stopped and watched Marinette’s actions. They were worried; they have never seen Marinette go down without a fight. Was this the straw that broke the camel’s back? 

Marinette continued to walk, ignoring his troubled cries. But instead of walking through the doorway, she suddenly stopped and turned to face the group. 

A devious gleam twinkled in her eye and a smirk curved her lips. Adrien noticed the quick change in her demeanor and straightened himself as he watched her next step. She turned back again, but instead of walking out, she stuck her hand into the shrub that Kim and Ivan had placed earlier that morning. She fished for a few seconds, wandering through the fake leaves until she found the treasure. 

“Here it is!” Marinette shouted as she pulled out a camera. “I _almost _forgot I put this in here. Now let’s see who trashed this place.” 

Alix crossed her arms. “Who wants to bet?” A smirk curled her lips. 

Adrien laughed. “I bet it was Lila.” Nino shook his head to agree. Alix did the same. 

“Would she really?” Alya questioned, but she knew deep down that she was the most likely candidate. All her lies were exposed and caused the downfall of the green-eyed monster. It could easily be believed that she would do this out of revenge. She was just hoping that it wasn’t the case. 

Marinette walked towards her friends as she fast forwarded the video. Adrien snorted at Marinette’s peace offering to the camera the moment the group left the gymnasium to grab lunch. A few minutes later, the brunette walked in and started her monologue. Marinette stopped the footage as the group let out a gasp. 

“That bitch!” Alix and Alya said in unison. 

Nino, Adrien, and Alix started mumbling to each other, trying to find the best way to destroy Lila for what she did. Alya grimaced at the stilled shot but then looked to Marinette to see her reaction. 

Marinette looked determined. She wasn’t angry or upset, but the fierceness she showed could only mean one thing – Marinette had a plan and she was ready to attack. 

“Guys.” 

_ “Guys.” _

“GUYS!” Marinette yelled until the four companions went silent. She looked at her clock. “We only have three hours until the event. I need everyone here to help. I can’t call anyone for backup, so we need to do this quickly if we want to finish and get back home.” 

Everyone nodded as they waited for their roles. 

“Alya, bring the trash bin with you and chuck the stems. Take the buds and put them all in the vases. I’ll help and fill up the vases. We’ll have them as floating flowers instead.” Alya nodded and started. 

“Nino, check the stage to see if she messed around with anything. If you need the camera to check, go ahead. If nothing needs to be fixed, come back and I’ll give you something else.” 

“Adrien, go and throw out all the popped balloons. We won’t worry about the ones on the ceiling now. It looks like she removed the candles from the lanterns too. Can you go and grab the box of candles from the kitchen and start refilling them? Also, there should be another lantern or two hidden back there. Go ahead and bring those out too and put it where the balloons were. We’ll surround the lantern with any leftover candles from the box.” 

“Got it, bug.” 

“Alix. Is there a way to fix the mural? I have an idea if you don’t.” 

Alix had a thought but was curious to what Marinette had in mind. “Humor me.” 

Marinette and Alix walked up the painting as the former stated her thoughts. “What about if you take the black smudges and smudge it more? Give it kind of an airbrush effect since it’s dead set in the center anyways. Once that’s set, you can then spray paint a graffiti tag with the words “A Night to Remember” across it.” 

Alix smirked. “Looks like we had the same idea. I’ll get started now.” 

While the team worked on their tasks, Adrien pulled out his phone and called his driver. “Hey, I need a guard to stay at the gym until the dance starts. Know of a guy who could help on short notice?” 

Alya stopped as she overheard Adrien’s call and quirked her lips as she thought of something a little more conniving. “Hey Nino? Let me see that camera. I think this liar needs to be held accountable tonight.” 


	19. Meeting Her Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the dance begin.

Tikki watched from her little hiding spot as Marinette readied herself for the dance. Sabine was sitting on her chaise with Marinette propped in between her legs. She ran a comb through her daughter’s damp hair, removing the knots that had formed after her shower. She gathered the tangle-free locks and tied them up into a high ponytail, then wrapped the locks around into a very pretty, but slightly messy bun. She allowed a few frayed tendrils to surround Marinette’s face and then pinned a few bobby pins to lock any unwanted strands in place. A spritz of hair spray and a bushel of red roses pinned to the side of the bun later, Marinette’s updo was complete. 

Marinette stood up and sauntered towards her mirror and noticed what her mother had done. “Oh, maman. It’s perfect!” Her eyes started to blur with a bit of tears accumulating at the rim. The stress from the day had tried to creep through her tough exterior, but the comfort of her mother being there and helping her prepare eased her enough to calm the tension. But sometimes, even the littlest of emotion comes through. 

Sabine walked up to Marinette and brushed her cheeks with her thumbs. “It’s a good thing your makeup hasn’t been done yet or you would be a mess right now.” She giggled. Marinette chuckled along with her. “Come now. Adrien will be here soon and you still have to finish.” 

Marinette started on her makeup as her maman grabbed the dress that was hanging from the closet door. She gave it a once over, looking for any loose strings that may need to be touched up before Marinette put it on. When she was sure everything looked great, Sabine walked to the jewelry box and scoured through the pieces her daughter created. A simple silver necklace with a single pink diamond would look great against the open space above the sweetheart neckline of the dress, especially for a dress as involved as the one she will be wearing, and a silver tennis bracelet would be just enough to make the dress pop. She gathered the two and showed them to Marinette which she simply smiled at the choice and nodded in agreement. 

Once her makeup was completed, Marinette slipped on her dress. Her dress was one that she designed the night that Adrien asked her out and sketched it out the moment he left her home. She wanted to wear something that represented her, and now that she knew Adrien was her Chat Noir, she wanted to make something that he would love too. It was an off the shoulder A-line black dress with a sweetheart neckline. Her collarbones peaked through the dress as the lace sleeves started and sat comfortably on the edges of her shoulders until they stopped at her elbows. The lace top fit her figure perfectly and stopped at her waist before the satin skirt billowed out and ended at her knees. To separate the two types of fabric, Marinette stitched on a crimson ribbon belt with the ends tied up into a perfect bow and sat perfectly on her left hip. She completed the outfit with black strappy kitten heels. 

Sabine watched as Marinette smoothed out her skirt and looked over herself in her mirror. She looked at her tearfully, watching her daughter all grown up. “Marinette, you look absolutely stunning.” 

Marinette turned as she saw the soft look on her mother’s face and smiled back at her. The sound of the doorbell and two husky voices talking started to make her heart race up in anxiousness. Sabine trudged to her daughter and rubbed her arms in soothing motions, reassuring her that everything will go smoothly from this point on. 

“I’ll be okay maman. I’m excited, that’s all. Just give me a few minutes and I’ll be down shortly.” 

Sabine nodded and headed down to the living room and Marinette could hear the cooing voice towards Adrien. Marinette looked back to the mirror, spinning around once more to make sure everything looked perfect, and sighed with happy relief. Tikki zipped out from behind the computer monitor and snuggled up to her chosen. 

“You look absolutely adorable, Marinette! Adrien won’t know what hit him.” 

“Thanks, Tikki.” She giggled as she opened her clutch to let Tikki in. “Come on. Let’s go meet our boys.” 

* * *

Marinette was ready to meet her prince. She walked over to her desk and found the two masks that that they would both wear tonight. She grabbed them and made her way to the hatch and took one last heavy breath before walking down. Not wanting to trip over her own feet, she made her way down slowly as she watched her step, holding on to the railing with a steady grip. The moment she looked up and saw him, her breath hitched and her mind froze. 

_ Marinette.exe has stopped working. _

Adrien looked breathtakingly handsome. He was dressed in his father’s design, a black striped suit fitted so well along his lengthy body; it reminded her of the gangster movies of the 1920s. He had gotten so tall over the years, now stretching close to a foot over Marinette. The suit complimented his black shirt and was adorned with silver buttons. His shoes were just as spiffy – a shiny black shoe with a silver cat emblem adorned to the back. His hair was slicked back, allowing his long tendrils to fall towards the nape of his neck. He wore a fedora with a crimson feather, fake of course, that had a black ribbon with a thin strip of lime green in it that sat at the brim of the hat. Finishing the look was the crimson tie that Marinette had given him, the same deep red color that matched the belt on her dress. 

She finally reached him and let go of the breath she didn’t realize she was holding. 

He reached out to her hand and bowed, rubbed his thumb across her knuckles before placing a sweet kiss to it. “You are absolutely and _ pawsitively _ beautiful, my _ purrincess _.” His smile stretched from ear to ear. 

Marinette blushed. “I should say the same to you, my prince.” He stood up slightly, allowing his lips to brush against hers before she delved in a little further, deepening the kiss for a moment longer than necessary. They smiled as they pulled away. 

He looked down at her hand and noticed the black lace domino masks that matched the lace on her dress. They were cut, stiffened, and formed to their specific face shape. “Oh Marinette, these are amazing.” 

She giggled as she handed him his mask but then held on to his shoulder for stability. He tilted his head in confusion as he watched her eyes trail to the floor. Marinette kicked up her leg behind her body to showcase the little piece of Chat Noir she had been holding out to surprise him – little mock bells tied to the side of her strappy heels. His eyes glimmered with so much love for his lady. He still couldn’t believe she spent weeks designing and sewing this dress. It complemented her Ladybug persona while giving the hint of his Chat Noir. It was perfect. Exceptionally fitting for his princess. 

Tom and Sabine walked over to them and gushed on how perfect they both looked together. Their outfits were amazing and complimented each other perfectly, while their smiles showcased the love they have for each other. 

After a few photos, some hugs, and ‘see you laters’, Adrien held out his arm to whisk his lady to the ball. “Are you ready to have fun, my lady?” 

She smiled and wrapped her arm around his. “I’m ready for a night to remember.” 

* * *

Adrien stood on the stage alongside Nino as he brought up the playlist for the night. Making sure the music played through all the speakers after the Lila mishap earlier, Nino bopped his head as he watched Adrien stare out across the dance floor. 

“She looks good, dude, and you don’t look too bad yourself. Must be the model in you or something.” 

Adrien chuckled at his jab. “Yeah, yeah. You clean up good, too.” Nino wore a simple black suit with a white button down. He wore an orange bow tie to match Alya’s dress and a pair of black high-top sneakers. He finished the look with a simple black mask and a black fedora with a green ribbon. The boys needed to match somehow. “If I wasn’t dating Marinette, I would ask you out.” Adrien winked as he eyed his friend up and down. 

Nino nudged his shoulder. “Sorry, dude. Dating Alya and all. But I love you anyways.” 

“Bro hug?” 

“Bro hug.” 

* * *

Marinette looked around the gymnasium and was thankful that things were running smoothly. The guard Adrien hired reported no issues, Mdm. Cessaire was able to bring in the food under the discretion that her team were the only ones to handle the food so no intentional meddling was involved, her maman and papa were already set up and ready to hand out the sweets, and Jagged Stone and Kitty Section were able to set up their instruments with no loss of expensive equipment (sans one drumstick). The only addition to the gymnasium was the new large photos that were now posted along the walls. 

Adrien walked towards his princess, planting a kiss to her temple. “This looks great. Alya did a fantastic job with the additions.” He chuckled. 

Marinette screwed her lips as she looked at the photos. “You know, we haven’t had an akuma in a little while. I have this weird feeling we will be seeing something tonight.” She looked up at him. “That something is going to be Lila, you know.” Adrien could only nod in agreement. “Just keep your guard up.” 

“You’re running this whole show, Marinette. You don’t have to keep those photos up. This isn’t like you to just go along with a plan like this. I know you.” 

Marinette just shook her head. “No matter what, she’s going to walk in here and see that things have been fixed. I don’t believe she expected us to find out until we got her and scrambled to piece things together before the guests arrived.” She sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. “That girl just needs to be stopped.” 

Alya walked towards her best friend as the room started to fill with people. She looked gorgeous with her hair up in a high pony tail as the hair fell gracefully against her back. Her ombre chiffon dress was perfect against her skin tone, starting with the white in the halter top until it gradually reached orange at the knee. The top was fitted around her curves with the halter snapped at her neck with a pretty mock bow at the nape. She wore a white domino mask, orange pumps, and a silver bracelet. 

Soon, spurts of friends walked in and admired the transformed room. Marinette greeted her friends at the door and cooed at how everyone looked in their outfits. 

Alix walked in first with Max. She asked for something more her to her style – a pant suit sans suit jacket. She wore a white one shoulder style top that crossed over from one shoulder to the under the opposite armpit. A green and pink stripe followed the same direction but started right under her armpit and crossed down to midsection. She wore black wide pant legs with green and pink stripes running along the pant seam. She finished the look with a pair of black ballet flats. Max looked just as nice with a white button down with a green tie, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. They both wore green domino masks. 

Juleka and Rose walked in together hand in hand. Juleka had her hair in a braid that swooped down over her shoulder while Rose stuck with a simple flower crown on top of her pixie style cut. Rose chose a shimmery pink ball gown inspired dress that stopped mid-thigh. She finished the look with simple makeup and her stiletto heels. Juleka wore a fitted purple sleeveless dress that had a black see-through overlay that ended right at the knee. She wore black ballet flats to finish the look. 

Ivan walked in with a black suit jacket, gray button down, and black slacks while Mylene walked in a beautiful yellow sun dress. Marc and Nathaniel donned their beaus favorite colors, keeping it simple with button downs and slacks. Chloe went all out with a long yellow ball gown, while Sabrina kept to a teal A-line dress and flats. 

Marinette stayed busy as she walked around the room making sure everyone was happy. The music was strumming along and she held onto Adrien’s hand as she chatted with some of the guests. Some of the laughter had slowly died down when a slight hush masked the room. Marinette tensed as she could feel all eyes on her and Adrien placed a reassuring hand on the small of her back to keep her standing upright. The shriek that filled the room was all she needed to hear to know that _ she _ had arrived. 


	20. The Battle to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight, Fight, Akuma

Lila ran her fingers through her loose locks, a smug look crossed her face as she pulled out her compact to relish in her beauty. She touched up her lipstick with the tips of her fingers and snapped the little mirror shut before waving at the driver and stepping out of the car. Just like she had planned, she arrived about 15 minutes early just so she could see how the brat and her friends were faring after seeing the disaster she left behind. 

She could already see it, visions of what the space would look like clouded her brain. The mural would have to be taken down and the wall of mats would be in its place. It would make the room look cold and gross. There would be no candles to light up the area so the gymnasium lights would have to be used. No flowers or balloons to decorate the place would make the gym feel sparse and uninviting. Then to top it all off, there would be no music, no way for the party-goers to dance and have the time of their lives. Marinette would be a laughing stock of the entire school. An incompetent brat who couldn’t decorate a simple space and give the classmates something to remember their last year of lycee before graduating. Marinette would probably be crying in the corner somewhere with that foolish model boyfriend trying to cheer her up. All of her hard work gone in a matter of an afternoon. 

It will definitely be a night to remember, the night that Marinette Dupain-Cheng loses making Lila the winner in the end. Nothing could damper this mood. Nothing at all.

She chuckled quietly to herself before composing her features of feigned innocence as she walked through the courtyard. She could hardly wait.

Lila saw students walking hand in hand as they enjoyed some quiet conversations. Some were laughing, others had a soft look of happiness, but none had the look she was hoping to see. Maybe they haven’t seen the room yet? Surely that had to be it.

As she walked within meters of the gymnasium doors, the sound of upbeat music emanated from the space. A bubble of anger started to grow in her belly and a slight growl left her lips. _ Her plans should have worked. Everything was done when the brat left. How is this happening?_

_ No._

Her feet picked up quicker movements as she made her way towards the doors. She didn’t notice the looks of disgust on the students faces as she slammed open the doors, heavy panting from the anger that had now ravaged her being. She was too focused on what she was about to witness to even care.

Soon the room that was once filled with laughter started to die down to quiet murmurs. Her eyes quickly scanned the room. The mural was still there but had been updated into something more edgy. The candles were back in its lanterns and were lit up. The vases were filled with the flowers she destroyed. But in the corner of her eye, she saw something that wasn’t there earlier. She turned around, jaw clenched and hands balled up into fists before the ear-piercing screech filled the space. 

If people weren’t looking, they were looking now. 

Large photos upon photos lined the walls of what Lila had done earlier. There was no way to deny the photos. One of her smirking as she walked out was staring right at her, mocking her in disgust. 

“You no-good fucking brat!” She yelled as she stomped her feet in anger. 

* * *

Marinette had paused from her conversation when she heard Lila’s screech. She was staring intently at the brunette, watching Lila’s eyes flit from one picture to another. There was a moment of realization that she was caught and that her plan had failed miserably. Adrien’s hand moved to her back; a small gesture that helped her feel stronger over the impending storm that was about to hit. 

“You no-good fucking brat!” She yelled as she stomped her feet in anger. Each stomp brought her closer and closer, waves of dancers separating as she made her way through. Adrien squeezed Marinette’s hand but then his protective instincts took over and he moved his way in front of her. 

“Get away from her!” Lila screamed at Adrien before turning to the raven-haired girl. “You!” She launched herself towards Marinette. Adrien held her back, narrowly missing her erratic movements in her attempt to attack. “You ruined everything!” 

A crowd of students surrounded the three teens in awe over the situation. Students that were close the Marinette knew of the hatred Lila had towards her, but watching the situation in action was nothing short of interesting. The adults had made their way through and tried to intervene, but their words fell on deaf ears. Lila knew she wasn’t going to get away with this now that her destruction was posted against the walls, but she would die trying anyways. 

Marinette was seething. She maintained her position behind Adrien as she calmly made her case just like she did all those years ago during Stoneheart. “The only one who ruined anything, Lila, is you. I’m only showing everyone what you truly are. A lying, conniving bitch that twists everything to get what you want not caring who you trample over and hurt in the meantime. You believe you deserve the world? Well, guess what? It’s time to wake up and realize that your lies do nothing, not even for you. Just look around you. All you care about is trying to get ahead in the world. But all you’ve done is make enemies.” 

Lila stopped her flailing. Her teeth were still tightly clenched and her eyes were ablaze in rage. Adrien continued to shield Marinette and refused to move from his spot. The last thing he needed was for Lila to take an open moment and attack his girlfriend. 

Lila growled instead. “You will never see the last of me, Marinette. Just you wait. One day, everything you love will be gone. You will lose your precious,” she eyed Adrien up and down before turning back to Marinette, “toy, and you will lose all your friends. You’ll never make a name for yourself. You will just be a gold-digger in the face of the press. You are nothing and will be noth-” 

_ Whack! _

Lila stopped and slowly lifted her hand to the tingling sensation on her cheek. She looked to her left to see who was bold enough and close enough to have slapped her across the face. “Ro- Rose?” She choked out. She was surprised to see the overly-sweet, bubbly blonde in stilettos be so brash in her movements. 

“Listen here, Lila. I’ve stood back and watched you tear down my friends one by one. You even went as far as getting me akumatized! But no more. No more will I let you talk down and threaten my friends! This ends today.” Rose shouted in a high-pitched yell. “None of us will let you harm Marinette if it’s the last thing we do.” 

One by one, students from their class walked through the thick crowd and stood on either side of Adrien, making a human barrier to protect Marinette from Lila. Adrien, who had been standing in his defensive stance this entire time, finally stood up straight and grabbed onto Marinette’s hand in assurance. 

Lila backed up slowly, her hands raised in surrender as she eyed the wall of students. The adults started making their way towards her, no doubt to remove her from the premises. In the corner of her eye, she spotted the one thing that she had been waiting for weeks, her only way out in order to destroy those around her. Laughing maniacally, she clenched her fists and waited until the black butterfly merged with the rhinestone pin in her hair. 

Students watched in horror as the pink butterfly masked Lila’s face and engulfed her in the purple foam. But she did not stay her size. Continuing in her manic laughter, students started to flee as the adults ushered them out. Adrien and Marinette held their position with determination as they watched her form take shape. 

She increased in size until she was close to five meters tall. She looked like a medusa looking goddess with her long, black, fitted dress ripped into eight lengthy tentacles that curled and moved around her. Her anger and emotions controlled the tentacles erratic movements, each step causing them to whip wildly against her grand frame. Her hair pin turned into a pointy crown adorned with the same rhinestone facets. In a way, she looked like Ursula from The Little Mermaid and her demeanor matched her ugly figure. 

“Lila, stop this! Give me your crown and we can settle this the old fashion way.” Marinette shouted. 

“I’m not Lila, you disgusting snake. I am Tentecala and I will destroy you all! _ Ha-ha-ha-ha! _” Her tentacles acted like legs, moving her upwards and helped her soar through the air. 

Screams of students echoed throughout the gymnasium, tables overturned in the panic. There were still students making their way through the dance floor, taking any exits that were not clogged in the chaos. 

Marinette and Adrien held each other’s hands tighter as they inched their way backwards. “Adrien, we need to watch from the sidelines until we see what she does. Her anger is going to make this battle hard. No puns, got it?” 

“Oh, come on, my lady. You know my puns are purrdy awesome mid-battle.” Marinette groaned. “Alright, alright. I got my head in the game, don’t you worry. You tell me where to go and I’ll be-” 

Adrien saw a tentacle reach out to grab Marinette, but his instincts kicked in, pushing her out of the way. Tentecala’s limbs narrowly missed Marinette by a hair and the missed capture elicited a murderous growl from deep within the akuma’s chest. 

Marinette had been thrown to her side but instantly rolled to her feet, watching for a moment where she could sneak away and transform. As soon as she found it, she bolted transforming underneath a table one room over. 

Ladybug ran back into the gym and watched as Adrien was being squeezed by the akuma, his face scrunched up in pain as he tried to wiggle himself free. Tentecala taunted the model, trying to break down his stamina until there was nothing left. “I told you your girlfriend was nothing. She left you here to fend for yourself. Some girlfriend she is.” 

Adrien grunted. “She will always – _ ugh _ – be better – _ ahh _– than you.” 

Tentecala growled. “You will pay for saying that.” She squeezed him harder in her grasp, his face turning shades of red to purple and finally to blue as she waited for her next move. 

Ladybug froze in shock. She had to figure out what to do and she needed to do it fast. Adrien needed to be saved first and she didn’t want to defeat Tentecala without him. As she tried to formulate her plan, Ladybug witnessed the alarming moment of Adrien’s body going limp in Tentecala’s grasp. The akuma chuckled like it was part of her plan and then threw him across the length of the gym without a care in the world. 

“_ Adrien!” _


	21. Team Effort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the Dance.

“She will always –_ ugh _– be better – _ahh _– than you.” Adrien gasped out in between her tight grip. 

Tentecala growled. “You will pay for saying that.” She continued to increase her grip and watched with satisfaction as Adrien’s face changed colors from red to blue. As she did so, Hawkmoth’s mask appeared over her eyes. 

“Drop that boy this instant.” Hawkmoth chided. “I gave you powers to get me the Miraculous, not kill people within your grasp.” 

“He’s going to pay for what he’s done to me, both him and Marinette!” She hissed before looking back down to her prey. Poor boy was now limp in her grasp. “He’s no use to me now.” 

Tentecala chuckled as she threw Adrien across the gymnasium. She was about to squirm away to look for Marinette when she shrieked in pain. 

“I told you not to disobey me.” Hawkmoth howled as he sent a shock wave through her mask. “You will go after Ladybug now that she’s here and you will get her Miraculous. Do not bother with your next prey until you get me those earrings first.” 

Tentecala grunted from the aftershock, a look of confusion crossed her face. In all the years she’s willingly worked for Hawkmoth, she had never been chastised for what she’s done. What made this situation any different? 

Instead of continuing her thought, she decided to not anger the villain further and try to find Ladybug. She turned around to look for the bug, a rumble emanating from her chest as she did so. She eyed to the left and then back to the right hoping to see a red blur. 

She paused in her search when a thought struck her happily. If Marinette had watched what was done to Adrien, then she would frantically run to his side to check up on him. Plus, if he miraculously survived from the loss of air, then she would try pull him away from further harm. His height and weight would hinder her escape giving her a chance to attack Marinette when her guard was down. Or... _ or_, since Ladybug watched the whole thing, she would probably try to drag Adrien away before coming back out to attack her. If she was lucky, then Ladybug _and _Marinette would be in the same area at the same time and she would be able to attack them both in one shot. 

She slithered over to the wall and growled in frustration; her hands tightly clenched as she looked around, picking up the discarded tables and chairs around her and throwing them out in rage. 

* * *

The moment Adrien was thrown, Ladybug knew she could not stand there. She quickly whipped out her yo-yo and launched it towards her boyfriend’s waist, hoping to grab him just before he hit the wall. Even if she could slow him down enough, the impact would damage him without his suit to protect him. She already knew it: she wouldn’t be able to defeat the akuma without him. But what she really needed was for him to be okay no matter what. 

She launched the yo-yo and prayed; her eyes closed the moment the string wrapped around his waist. She pulled him towards her and away from the wall, the momentum bringing him slightly upwards. Ladybug ran as fast as she could, sliding until she was positioned underneath him to catch him from his impending plummet to the ground. She held her breath until he landed in her open arms and bolted out of the room the moment he did. 

Plagg zipped himself out of Adrien’s jacket, hovering over his chosen’s heart. 

“Plagg!” Ladybug yelled, her voice broken with a promise of unshed tears. “Please tell me he’s alive.” 

“LB, he’s alive. I promise you.” Plagg zipped up, startled by the shake of Adrien’s fluttering eyelids. His sudden movement caused Ladybug to stop short in her tracks. “Listen, he’s starting to stir. I’ll keep an eye on him. Go back out there and hold her down. I’ll tell him that you’re okay and that you need him when he’s okay and ready.” 

Ladybug nodded and found an empty classroom to hide him in. But huddling in the corner were Alya and Nino. She could see that Alya was slightly shaking and her dress had torn to shreds in the scuffle. 

Nino shot up when he saw Adrien’s unconscious body and she quickly brought Adrien’s body to him. “Watch over him for me. Lila had thrown him after almost killing him. He’s starting to stir, but make sure he’s okay and able to stand before getting yourselves safely out.” 

“We’ll protect him. Go do your thing, dudette.” 

She nodded and looked at her two friends before she knew what she needed to do. She ran out of the classroom and made her way towards the gym, keeping an eye out for the akuma and the disaster she laid in her wake. There was now a hole blown in one of the walls, tables and chairs had been launched into the hallway, but Tentecala was still lurking in the gym, calling out for Ladybug and Chat Noir to come out before threatening to make her way towards the street. 

Ladybug leaned up against the wall and eyed her escape, yo-yoing her way towards her balcony rooftop. She opened up the hidden egg and gathered both the fox and the turtle miraculous from their spots and made her way back to the school. She peered through the window where Adrien, Nino, and Alya were held in and saw that Adrien was now awake and standing. She let out a sigh of relief before she watched where the group was headed. 

She lurked in the shadows to wait for the moment she could pull the couple away from Adrien and instead overheard Nino and Adrien talk. The latter was able to convince the former that he needed to find Marinette and requested that he and Alya run off to safety. As soon as Nino agreed and Adrien rushed down the hall, she pounced in front of the frantic couple, smirking as she pulled out the ornate boxes. 

“Nino, Alya, I need your help.” Ladybug smiled. 

Alya, no longer shaking, smiled wildly. “Whatever you need, Ladybug!” 

Orange and green beams of light it up the vacant hallway and made their way towards the gymnasium when Chat Noir jumped down from his location. He punned his way in along with a nod for hello, cracking a soft look of _ I’m okay _ towards Ladybug in between it all. It was all she needed to know that he was indeed okay. 

Before breaking down the door, Ladybug could hear Tentecala's screech of terror. “Ladybug, Chat Noir! Come out come out wherever you are!” She taunted. “And Marinette! I already attacked your lover. You might as well come out before I destroy this school looking for you!” 

Rena Rouge and Carapace looked at each other with a glimmer of worry and Chat Noir stepped in before Ladybug could say anything. “Don’t worry. I happened to find Marinette on my way in. I told her that Adrien was safe and looking for her. I brought her to him before finding you guys.” 

“Thanks Chat. The civilians can always count on you.” 

“Always, bugaboo.” He purred. “Alright, so what are we dealing with?” 

The team took cover behind one of the buffet tables as they watched the akuma break down the walls. Some of her tentacles held pieces of broken furniture, while others held the ripped up posters from the walls. 

“I haven’t been able to find other powers besides super strength. She uses her tentacles to grab victims and squeeze until they go limp in her arms,” she paused when she heard Chat Noir swallow thickly and made herself a mental note to hold him later before continuing with her thought, “but she’s also been using them to break down the concrete walls and throwing furniture. 

“Chat. I’m going to need you to be the biggest distraction. She’s looking for us right now to get our Miraculous.” 

“What else is new.” He shrugged with a playful smile. “Luckily, this cat likes fish not cephalopods so I’ll throw her into the Seine to help her get back home.” 

Ladybug smirked as she rolled her eyes. At least he’s back to joking again. “Just distract her enough to get Rena Rouge into position. The akuma is in her crown, so when she gets distracted enough, launch yourself on her back to at least get it off her head.” 

“Got it.” 

“Rena Rouge. I’m going to need you to use your illusion to distract her. Try to make a Marinette and Adrien illusion as best you can. We want to keep her in the gym as long as possible to minimize the disaster area.” 

“Done.” 

“Carapace, I’m going to need you to keep an eye on Rena and Chat. Remember, her tentacles are strong, so as soon as you see one of them get attacked, then I want you out there to protect them. If you get to the crown before she does, shelter it in place until I can get there.” 

“Noted.” 

“Now it’s my turn. Lucky charm!” 

The polka-dotted object dropped in her hands. “A ribbon?” She looked around the gym until the spots gave her the clues. A bright smile indicated she figured it out. “Slight change in plans. Rena and Chat, continue with your parts. Carapace, come with me.” 

Chat Noir made his way into the gym, putting on his Cheshire grin as he leaned against his extended baton. “I heard you were looking for that model and his girlfriend. What did he do to piss you off? He’s not even worth your anger.” 

Tentecala turned around and growled at the cat, her eyes sparked venom in his direction. “He may mean nothing to me, but he deserves nothing after ruining my name!” 

Chat clicked his tongue. “Still not worth the anger, my dear Lila.” He could see Rena ready herself with her flute. They have five minutes to finish this. 

“My name is not Lila! It’s Tentecala!” She screamed. “I’ve already taken out Adrien, I can take you out too.” She launched a tentacle at the cat, but he pounced out of the way. She continued to launch her limbs, each snapping back and forth in quick motion, narrowly missing the superhero. “Get back here!” 

“No way, Ursula.” Chat then turned his head and went wide-eyed in mock horror as he watched the Adrien and Marinette illusions holding hands. Rena had them running from one side of the gym to the other. 

Chat’s startled look caused Tentecala to turn her head, mouth foaming when she saw her intended victims running like mice below her. Her head turned quick back to Chat, but he vanished from view. Another growl left her mouth, but she lunged forward, soaring high above the ground in order to slither faster towards her prey. 

Ladybug handed Carapace one end of the ribbon as she held the other. They lurked in the shadows until Tentecala made her way towards them. As soon as she was in range, Ladybug and Carapace charged at her, quickly bounding her limbs in a tight hold. She fell hard against the ground, her face and arms taking the brunt of the fall. Carapace handed Ladybug his part of the ribbon, wrapping the knot tightly into a perfect bow. 

Tentecala tried to squirm her way out, slowly freeing herself one limb at a time. Ladybug noticed her quick movements and called out for Chat to capture the object. He launched himself onto her back, steadying himself as she tried to push herself off the floor. She bucked him enough for him to lose his balance, flying him over her head in the process. He reached his arm out promptly, swiping the crown off her head to the open space below. 

The akuma screeched and tried her best to reach the crown before it smashed against the floor, but Carapace quickly jumped up and called for _ Shelter _ capturing it before it landed in her hands. 

The superheroes ignored the continued screams of defeat as they watched Carapace release his power and hand the crown over to Ladybug. She snapped the crown in two and released the purple butterfly from its hold. 

“Time to de-evilize!” 


	22. Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter!

Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Chat Noir all stood in front of Lila, their arms crossed and faces infuriated as she continued her rants of fury. Ladybug walked up to Lila with a scowl of her own before grabbing the ribbon that was still tied around her ankle and yanking it off her. 

“Oops.” Ladybug haphazardly said when Lila fell back from the action. 

“Hey, you awful bug! I’ll squish you!” 

“Sorry.” She shrugged her shoulders. “I didn’t think it was wound tightly around your foot. But either way, you won’t be squishing anything tonight. Not after what you’ve done here.” 

Chat Noir walked up, placed his elbow on Ladybug’s shoulder and glared daggers at the girl. “You almost killed Adrien and I assume if you got your tentacles on Marinette, you would have done the same to her.” 

“Maybe? I don’t know. I was akumatized after all.” She said with mock innocence. “You know akumatized victims can’t control their actions.” 

“But yet, Hawkmoth told you to let him go and you continued to squeeze him until he passed out. I highly doubt you weren’t aware of your actions there.” Ladybug acknowledged the action with disgust laced in her tone. “I saw him zapping you, I’m assuming for disobedience.” 

Lila looked away and flicked her loose strands away from her face before crossing her arms. “They ruined my life. They deserved every bit of what he got. I just wish I got to Marinette before you got to me.” 

Rena Rouge’s and Carapace’s miraculous beeped in a sequential echo. Ladybug turned to Chat. “Chat, would you be a dear and handle that for me?” 

“Certainly, my lady.” Chat said with a bow and left with both Rena Rouge and Carapace behind him. 

Ladybug smiled with sincerity as she watched the three heroes leave the gymnasium. She turned back to Lila and her face returned with a grim scowl. She looked to the ribbon in her hands and sighed. With a hard toss to the air she yelled _ Miraculous Ladybug! _and watched with amazement as the ladybugs flitted across the room, replacing everything damaged from the fight back to where it once was. 

She heaved a sigh a relief as she watched Monsieur Davenport, the principal of the school, and Mlle. Bustier walk in along with him to confront the two. 

“Lila.” M. Davenport sneered, his voice challenging Lila to muster another lie. 

Lila swallowed thickly as she turned to the principal, a shred of worry revealing her fears. 

“I have no idea what happened, sir! I was akumatized because Marinette put up the photos of me! I couldn’t control my anger!” 

Davenport crossed his arms and scowled. “Try again.” He turned to Ladybug. “Thank you, Ladybug. We have this handled now.”

“I hope that this girl finally gets the reprimand that she needs for her lies.” Ladybug said with determination. Her earrings beeped reminding her of her impending transformation. 

“Don’t worry, Ladybug,” another voice from behind them said with a hint of happiness, “she will. We were able to see footage of Mlle. Rossi before her transformation. She willingly gave herself to Hawkmoth and we watched the footage of her attack on M. Adrien Agreste.” 

Everyone turned to the doorway to see Lieutenant Raincomprix walking through the doorway with another officer beside him. Ladybug nodded as she made her way out the door, acknowledging Adrien as he walked in. 

A few minutes later, Marinette walked in with a look of mock fear as she searched the room for Adrien. When she eyed him, she visibly relaxed and ran towards him, keeping a watchful eye on the commotion in the room. 

Lt. Raincomprix looked around the room to see the surrounding crowd watching the scene unfold in from of them. He landed his eyes on his daughter, Sabrina, who pointed to the photos on the wall. He took out his notebook and scratched something down. “It also looks like we will have to add vandalizing to the charges.” 

“Char-Charges!?” Lila screamed. “What charges?” 

“Mlle. Rossi,” the officer called her as he picked her up from the floor. He turned her arms behind her back and snapped a set of handcuffs to her wrists, “you are coming with us.” 

“As I have said, Mlle. Rossi, you willingly gave yourself to a terrorist. We also received a phone call from M. Agreste that he would like to press charges on attacking his son with the intention of murder. Now there is photo evidence that you have trespassed and vandalized the gymnasium before an event.” 

Marinette watched with enthusiasm as justice finally being served. It was a long time coming and most likely she will get a slap on the wrist, but at least she will finally be held for her actions. Adrien snaked his arms around her middle, kissing her temple in the process. His feeling on the matter was mutual. 

The class watched as Lila was taken away with the police, M. Davenport following behind. Mlle. Bustier waited until the gym doors closed before clapping her hands in attention. 

“Now everyone. We can try to continue the night as before this whole commotion started, or we can cancel the night and allow you all to go home and adjust to the situation at hand.” 

The crowd spoke in a frenzied fury of words, all determining to state their choice on the matter. 

She looked around the room until her eyes landed on Marinette and commanded her forward. Marinette acknowledged the action and walked towards her, smiling as she knew what she would do next. 

“Marinette, you organized the event. Do you think we should continue?” 

Marinette continued to smile as she watched the students quiet down and wait for her reply. “It looks like everyone came back to the event. I think we should continue.” 

She nodded. “Alright then. Let’s have some fun!” 

Nino started the music back up, kicking off the round of fun dancing ahead of them. Mdm. Cessaire looked over her banquet and indicated the food was ready to eat, allowing the students to grab plates in between their movements. 

Marinette looked at the time in between feeding herself and dancing with her friends, and finally smiled when it was time for the next portion of the music. She took the stage to announce the next set, the crowd roared when Jagged Stone had come out from hiding with Fang in hand to belt out a few memorable songs to the waiting crowd. 

Nino took another chance at a set of music as the pastries were set out by her parents. More dancing, chatter, and eating happened before Marinette nodded at the next band to take their place on the stage. Marinette again walked back out onto to stage to thank Nino for his great work tonight and announced Kitty Section to the relaxed crowd. 

Kitty Section started with a fun tune before going into a set of slow dances helping ease the tired dancers with some slow movements. 

Adrien took the opportunity to find Marinette and request a dance. He bowed in front of his lady as he grabbed her hand, placing a chaste peck to her knuckles. “Would this beautiful, magnificent, and amazing lady do me the honor of dancing with me?” 

Marinette giggled before placing her free hand on his cheek. “Of course I will, my prince.” 

Adrien walked out onto the dance floor with Marinette’s hand still held in his and spun her into place. He laid her hand on his shoulder before slowly caressing his hands down her sides before placing his hands on the small of her back. She shivered in his grasp before she glided her free hand up his arm, tightly wrapping both arms around his neck. She finished the movement with a smile and placed her head tenderly on his chest. She let out a sigh of contentment, the vibration from the action sent a happy shiver through Adrien’s body. 

“Someone’s happy.” He said loudly enough for her ears only. 

“How could I not be?” She said as she turned her head to look at him. “I have you right in my arms, safe and sound. All my friends are having the time of their lives. Jagged Stone, Kitty Section, and Nino have done amazingly well, considering everything that happened today. Mdm. Cessaire’s food was delicious just as I had known it would. The baked goods were of course amazing. Is there anything else?” Marinette took one hand and tapped her chin knowingly. “Oh, that’s right. Justice was served.” 

Adrien chuckled and shook his head. “You always amaze me, princess. You know that, right?” 

“You know you are too? I could never do what I do without you. In any part of my life. You’re irreplaceable to me.” 

He leaned down and kissed her. “I would marry you right now if I could.” 

A mischievous grin crossed her lips. “What’s stopping you then?” 

“I will marry you one day. Just not today. No matter how badly I want to. But I don’t think you want to get married in a school.” 

She tilted her head in contemplation before shaking her head. “Yeah, you’re right. Definitely not in the school.” 

They swayed to the music and slowed down to a stop when the song ended. The crowd clapped to the band before another slow song was played. Adrien nudged Marinette closer to him and led them through a comfortable silence of tender movements, both happy in each other’s arms. 

A thought crossed Adrien’s mind and he smiled. “Do you remember the first time we danced?” 

Marinette scrunched up her nose. “At Chloe’s party?” 

“Yep. We were so awkward back then. But I’m glad I asked you to dance.” 

“If I remember correctly, I bumped into you and then you grabbed my hand and just dragged me onto the floor.” 

“But you liked it, don’t lie. 

She pouted before giving in. “You’re right. I did, but I love this dance better.” 

Adrien furrowed his brows. “Oh yeah? Why’s that?” 

“Because it’s hands down one of the best nights to ever happen. After getting our miraculous of course. Mostly because I can do this.” She kissed his neck sending another shiver down his spine. He responded in kind by lifting her chin and kissing her on the lips. 

“Hm. That is a good reason. I couldn’t kiss you back then because we weren’t together.” He then pouted. “Aww. And here I thought that our first date on your balcony would be one of the best nights to ever happen to you.” 

She giggled. “Okay, so maybe I have a few favorite nights then.” 

Adrien squeezed her middle tenderly. “Well then. I’m glad that it’s at least on the list. It would have wounded me if that night was not considered at least one of the best nights of your life.” 

“And I know there will definitely be more. But I do have to say this,” she reached up on her toes and placed a sweet, lingering kiss to his lips. “this was definitely a night to remember.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such a bittersweet moment. I have had this story in my head since I started reading Miraculous Fanfiction back in the September/October time frame. I started writing this story first before any others hit my heart, finally posting it back in November. While I have started writing others, finishing others in the process, I still held this story close to my heart. I hope I did the ending justice, giving the fandom a taste of the future while keeping it in the present. 
> 
> I want to thank everyone who commented, subscribed, kudosed, and read and reread my story. It means the world to me and I will continue writing as many stories that my mind can create. I currently have three stories being written, two that are in the starts of being created, and possibly will be creating a smut novel in the future. 
> 
> Shameless plug: You can always follow me on Tumblr @ [CoffeeComicsGalore](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/coffeecomicsgalore), or subscribe to my channel here on Ao3 for all my stories. Anything I post on tumblr will always be posted on here, no matter how small. 
> 
> Again, from the bottom of my heart, THANK YOU! I couldn't write without you. 😘 Sami out. 🤙

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still new to writing. I have only written a few one-shots, but this is my first attempt at a 10+ chapter fanfic. Please let me know how I can make this better, if there is anything that needs to be fixed. I love the constructive criticism. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Come find me on Tumbler: coffeecomicsgalore


End file.
